One Last Shot
by Phoebe Miller
Summary: Why do the boys even bother going for a hike?
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy Belated Birthday wishes to members of the DWOCD. :-) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own H50 - just having way too much fun playing with the characters! **_

Danny kept his face as straight as possible, hopefully giving up little of what he was really feeling. He did not want to scare his daughter. She'd already been through enough in the short span of that afternoon hike.

Steve was right there, holding on to a crying, trembling little girl, his arms wrapped around her. He wouldn't let her look at her father. She'd have enough nightmares when this was over.

Yet part of him knew he couldn't keep her from her daddy. Not for long.

"Keep her away, Steve. Don't let her see." Danny paused, trying to catch his breath. "Ah god, shit."

He was panting now. His cover not working. He couldn't hide it anymore. The pain was beginning to consume him. He was shivering and on fire at the same time. A terrifying combination.

"Danny, I need to look at that wound. See what I can do for you." Steve brushed the hair out of Grace's eyes, keeping his gaze focused on her. "Grace is stronger than you think, buddy. Right, Grace?"

She shook her head and wiggled around so she could see her dad, wiping her eyes to make her point. "I'm okay, Danno. I promise."

"Ah Gracie, no. I don't want you to." A hitched breath between each of the words. He didn't finish his sentence. His eyes flit to Steve. "Ah god, babe. I can't do this."

Steve let Grace go, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "You stay right here for now, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Steve." She agreed, little hands picking at the hem of her shorts. He would never forget how calm she was in that moment.

Holding eye contact with her, Steve was proud of Danny's little Monkey. "Good. I'll let you see Danno in a minute. I need to check him, okay? And it might be scary."

Grace nodded her understanding again. Danny's eyes were drifting closed.

"Danny, hey look at me, buddy." Steve squeezed his partner's arm. "No napping on the job."

Sweat beaded on Danny's face, and he swiped it away leaving a reddish smudge along his cheek. Opening his eyes, he mumbled something. The words garbled by yet another tremor.

"What's that, D? Come on, I need you to look at me." Steve crouched beside his friend, finally getting a better look. He cringed when he noticed the location of the wound and the amount of blood soaking through the clothing. They needed a hospital and fast.

"It's bad." His voice unnerved Steve. It was calm and so utterly without feeling it gave him a chill. He knew Danny didn't want to frighten his daughter but there wasn't much time for worry. Honesty was all that mattered.

"Yea, man. It's bad." Steve couldn't lie to a dying man.

_****evil grin** **_


	2. Chapter 2

"See, I told you it was a great day for a hike." Steve stopped, arms held out wide. Huge grin. Proud of himself. "It's been a beautiful day."

And indeed, he was right. The temperature was mild with a lovely breeze. Only pop up storms in the forecast for later in the day.

Danny nodded, wiping sweat from his forehead. "Okay, I will concede to your statement. But just this once. You, my friend, already have a big enough ego."

Grace laughed at her dad. Steve smiled and squeezed the little girl's hand. "See, even your daughter thinks you're funny."

"Don't ruin it, Steven." Danny adjusted the pack on his shoulders, just about giving in to a smile. "Let's just enjoy the walk back."

Grace let Steve lead the way. She waited for her dad to catch up. "I'm hungry, Danno."

Steve reached into the pocket of his outer shirt, producing a granola bar. He offered it to Grace.

"So now you're feeding my daughter your Super Seal health food?" Despite his mock protest, he had to admit any kind of food sounded good right about then.

"Thank you, Uncle Steve." Grace took the offered snack with a huge grin. "And I'm hungry, Danno. You should try one. They're good for _you_ too."

"I'll be the judge of that." Danny wrinkled his nose at the snack bar, exaggerating his dislike of all things healthy.

Steve shrugged. "That was the last one anyway, D."

"Don't tell me you didn't pack more in there. You normally bring enough of that stuff to feed an army or navy. What ever." With a laugh, Danny waved at what he perceived to be the bottomless pit. He never knew what his best friend might pull out of that backpack.

"Yea but then I have to take off my bag." Steve grinned. He would definitely make it difficult for his partner.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Real hassle, I know."

"Oh alright, man. If it will keep you from passing out with hunger." Steve nudged Grace with his elbow. She laughed. "Because Gracie and I don't want to have to carry you back to the truck."

"Ha ha, very funny. So now you're both ganging up on me, huh?" He grabbed his daughter and pulled her toward him, tickling her.

Steve froze, holding up his hand. He lowered his voice. "Someone's coming up the trail."

Danny didn't catch the look on his partner's face as he was still tickling Grace. "Probably just some other sucker roped into enjoying a hike."

"No Danny, wait." The concern in those words caught Danny off guard.

"What Steve?" He tightened his grip on Grace ever so much, pulling her close.

His answer was a gun pointed at them.

"Who are you? What are you doing up here?" The stranger waved the weapon at both men. He was dirty, clothes torn. "Who told you where to find me?"

Steve backed up hands about shoulder high. "We're just taking a hike, man. We're not here for you."

The man glared, seeming to focus on Steve. "Bullshit. I know who you are."

Danny felt his daughter shivering. Squeezing her hand, he held his breath and waited.

"You're McGarrett and Williams. From the damn Five-0." Turned out the stranger knew them both. _Damn._

Steve twitched, itching to tackle the guy. But he couldn't take the risk a shot could go wild. And Grace was with them. _Grace._ If not for her, the stranger would be on his stomach with his hands behind his back by now.

Danny watched his partner. All sound, all color leaked out of his world. Except for the pink bows in Grace's hair. Pushing those thoughts away, he focused, slowing his breathing. This could be nothing. A misunderstanding. They could laugh about it and walk away.

Except he knew it wasn't _nothing_. His fingers tingled and he thought about his gun. He knew he didn't have a chance to use it. The situation too precarious.

"I could kill you both right now and no one would know." The words just about stopped Danny's heart. The man pointed the gun toward the ground and then back to Steve. He wasn't steady and this made him even more dangerous. "Starting with you, McGarrett. You ruined my life."

Steve almost told him to go ahead and shoot. He hardened his gaze, willing Danny to remain calm. He could feel him behind him. He knew what he was thinking. The only thing. _Grace._

"I don't know what to tell ya, man. I'm sorry. Really, I am." Steve tried to keep his tone light. "We're just up here for a hike. That's it."

"Sure you are, cop. You were real nice to me before. And look what happened."

So the guy must have been a suspect. Danny didn't recognize him. But with all the dirt and grime, it was tough to tell.

"You're the one who dragged my ass in. And all for nothing. You ruined my life." The man stepped back, wobbling just a little.

Steve could feel the knife he kept at his side. He hoped his shirt still covered the sheath. His only gun was strapped to his ankle. Too far away.

He knew Danny had no chance to use his weapon either. Not with Grace so close.

"I should kill you for what you did." The man was still focused pretty much on Steve.

Grace made the softest sound, a sob she was trying to cut short. She knew she needed to be brave but that breath had caught in her throat. The man turned their way, black eyes piercing both father and daughter with their rapt attention. And he chuckled.

"Or maybe I'll just shoot her."

Adrenaline and anger rushed through Danny. He locked eyes with the man.

"Take away the one thing you love, Detective Williams. Like you did to me."

In that instant, Danny didn't think. He shoved his daughter away from him. Hard. Steve acted just as quickly. And in a flash, the man fell, his face startled and then dead.

But not before he'd taken one last shot.

_**Aren't you happy I posted this chapter? Did it help?  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I thought I'd play nice and make this one chapter instead of two. Enjoy :-)**_

Danny dropped before his next breath, the wind knocked out of him, a terrible burning blossoming in his gut. Everything went in and out of focus.

"Danny!" Steve immediately surveyed the situation. Danny was down, obviously hit. How bad was tough to tell. He was sure the stranger was dead, but he had to make sure the threat was neutralized before doing anything else.

"Daddy!" The fear in that little girl's voice just about tore a hole in Steve's chest.

Grace raced to her father's side. He held his hands up in an attempt to shield her. "Gracie, wait."

She froze, holding her breath. Watching both men. Eyes darting between Steve and her dad. And then the dead man on the ground with a knife in his chest.

Steve saw her looking. _Shit, oh shit._ There was nothing he could do. All he could see for a second was the knife he'd thrown.

"Gracie, don't look at him, honey. He can't hurt you anymore. Danny you okay?" Steve checked the strange man, kicking the gun away from the body. His aim had been good. He left the knife where it was.

"No Steve. I'm not. No." Danny startled himself with his honesty. Especially in front of his daughter.

Grace grabbed her dad's hand. "Daddy you're bleeding."

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know Monkey. It'll be okay, honey." His free hand went to his stomach. His shirt was damp and his skin was on fire. For a second, he panicked and pushed Grace away.

Stumbling, she scrambled to regain her balance, confused by her dad's reaction. But she was right back at his side like a magnet. "No Daddy, I'm not leaving you."

"Grace, honey, please. Give me a minute. Okay?" He squeezed her hand and as he let go, she nodded, taking a step or two away from her dad.

Distant thunder snarled through the jungle. Everyone flinched.

"Storm." Steve didn't need to say anything more.

"Motherfu –" Danny cut off his curse mid word. His eyes darted to his daughter.

Steve had his long sleeved shirt off in a flash, shoving it at Danny. "Use this for now."

Fumbling with the shirt, Danny pressed it against himself, hissing ever so much. He needed something better but that would have to wait. They needed to find shelter.

"Can you walk?" Steve and Danny were inches apart now, eyes locked and focused. "We need to move."

A faint breeze stirred the lush greenery around them, and it whispered eerily. The sky was that particular blue that made everything look bruised, and the sun was gone.

Danny nodded, convincing himself more than anyone. "Yea, I can walk." A little lower he added. "Ah fuck, Steve."

"There's a cabin just down the trail. It isn't far." Steve made sure his eyes didn't betray his emotions. If he stayed calm, his partner would stay calm. "You can make it, Danny. Let's go."

"Okay." Danny pulled his jacket closed, holding one hand to his stomach, hoping to keep Steve's shirt in place. Not that it was really helping. He motioned toward his daughter. "Help her. I'm fine."

Steve didn't argue; he turned to Grace. The little girl had followed orders when told to move away from her daddy. But she was sobbing dirty tears and shaking. The Seal was sadly out of his element.

Danny caught his friend's hesitation. "Just grab her hand. Tell her it's okay."

_But it isn't, Danny._ His eyes flashed those thoughts to his friend and Danny nodded again, understanding. "Steve, just do it."

Danny got to his feet somehow. The world swayed for a few seconds. He wasn't sure he could walk without help.

Steve reached out with one hand, with the other he held on to Grace. Like he was afraid she'd float away.

"Danny, are you sure?"

He didn't answer, just looked up at the angry sky. He didn't have much choice. Being shot was one thing. Shot and soaking wet was another.

Thunder rumbled again and lightning flashed overhead. Grace let out a little squeak.

"It's okay, Monkey. Just some rain." Adrenaline was Danny's friend now. And he was thankful for it.

Steve agreed. "Let's get moving."

The first thing Steve noticed when he got a better look at his partner tied a knot in his chest. No exit wound. His eyes met Danny's. He knew. But there would be no discussion now.

The rain started with a few sprinkles here and there. Nothing to worry about. _Yet._

"It's right up there." Steve pointed. He went ahead of them to clear a path through the rough undergrowth to the cabin.

Danny stopped, glad for the moment to catch his breath. Grace squeezed his hand. He was caught in a vice between pain and his frightened daughter. He didn't know if he could speak without trembling, so he simply nodded at Steve. He had to save his energy too. It could be hours until help came.

_If ever._

But he couldn't think those thoughts. Not with Grace at his side. There was no way he was dying like this. Not with her there. Scarred forever.

Danny slipped on a slick rock and almost took his daughter down with him. Letting go of her hand, he melted to the ground, knee taking some of the impact, ankle twisting. Pain now in layers. Head pounding. Lungs screaming for air.

"Danny!" Steve reached out but couldn't keep his friend from falling. He grabbed Grace instead.

Thunder boomed and all three of them jumped this time.

"It's closer. Too close." Danny mumbled as he got to his feet. "Inside. Gotta get there."

"I know, D. We'll get there." Steve tensed up, taking his gun from his ankle holster. "I need to look around first. You two hold up."

Scanning the brush, Steve found a sturdy looking branch. He broke it into a manageable piece. "Use this."

Grateful, Danny accepted putting most of his weight on it. If Steve trusted the glorified twig, he would too. He didn't even bother to pray that the thing would hold him. He just leaned into it, barely aware of his daughter beside him. Everything went a little fuzzy around the edges. His hand slipped on the makeshift walking stick, and he almost took another tumble.

"Danno!" Grace grabbed the bottom of his jacket and pulled to keep her dad upright. Her little face frantic. "Uncle Steve!"

Steve reappeared, steadying his friend. "Danny, look at me."

Danny giggled, voice weak. "Why would I want to look at your ugly mug?"

Grace shot Steve a confused look. A change had come over her daddy, and it scared her even more. Something had shifted. And Steve didn't like it.

"Danny, seriously man. Look at me." He almost slapped his friend to get his attention.

The eyes that stared back at him were full of so many things. Anxiety. Fear. Pain. Vulnerability. And a trust that scared the crap out of Steve and at the same time emboldened him.

"Rain, Steve." Danny closed his eyes with a wince.

They both looked at the sky as lightning raced over them. Now everything seemed to be against them. Even the trees leaning with the wind reached out fiercely.

"Come on." Steve led the way into the abandoned cabin, reaching out to his partner when he saw him leaning too heavily on Grace. "You're gonna knock her over, buddy."

But Grace was defiant. "I've got him, Uncle Steve."

Steve swallowed hard and smiled. "You sure do, Gracie. You sure do."


	4. Chapter 4

The cabin was clean and well kept. At least there's that bit of good news. Steve made a note to have CSU check it later.

_If there was a later._ He closed his mind to that thought. There would be a later for all of them. _Including Danny._

He had a feeling the stranger on the trail had used this place to hide, though there were no traces of human occupation. It was all too neat. No food wrappers or sleeping bags. Nothing stashed there. No cobwebs either. Just the surprisingly clean, and thankfully dry, space.

Turning his attention back to his best friend, Steve had to take a deep breath to quell his anxiety. Danny was being stubborn, claiming he was fine – which was insane. Pushing his daughter and best friend away, saying he just needed a minute.

Though now was not the time for their usual dance.

Danny was gut shot. And it was tough to tell what that meant. Out there on their own. Steve agreed to give his friend a minute, but just a minute. He'd seen men die from less. But he didn't want to make a scene in front of Grace. Things could get ugly fast and he didn't want that.

Steve closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, Grace was inches away, staring at him. He held out his arms, letting her step into his warm embrace.

He wanted to tell her they would be fine. But he really wasn't certain of anything.

Danny kept his face as straight as possible, hopefully giving up little of what he was feeling. He needed a moment to collect himself before the onslaught of Medic Seal Steve took place. Not sure of what was coming or if he could take anymore pain. And he did not want to scare his daughter. She'd already been through enough.

Steve was right there, holding on to a crying, trembling little girl, his arms wrapped around her. He wouldn't let her look at her father.

"Keep her away, Steve. Don't let her see." Danny paused, trying to catch his breath. "Ah god, shit."

He was panting now. His cover not working. But he couldn't hide it anymore. The pain had become a constant almost unbearable burn that had all the nerves in his body on edge. Sensory overload of the worst kind.

"Danny, I need to look at the wound." Steve brushed the hair out of Grace's eyes, keeping his gaze focused on her. "Grace is stronger than you think, buddy. Right, Grace?"

She shook her head and wiggled around so she could see her dad. "I'm okay, Danno. I promise."

"Ah Gracie, no. I don't want." A breath between each of the words. He didn't finish his sentence. His eyes flit to Steve. "Ah god, babe."

Steve let Grace go, kneeling down so he was eye level with her. "You stay right here for now, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Steve." She was so innocent, her voice out of place in this moment. Little girls should not see their father get shot. Yet he knew she could do this.

"Good. I'll let you see Danno in a minute. I need to check him, okay? And it might be scary."

She nodded her understanding again. Danny's eyes were drifting closed.

"Danny, hey look at me, buddy." Steve squeezed his partner's arm. "No napping on the job."

Danny nodded, mumbling something. He winced, arching his back a little, body wracked with another wave of nausea and pain. And then he stilled again, in an obvious struggle to get control of himself.

"What's that, D? Come on, I need you to talk to me." Steve knelt beside his friend, finally getting a better look. He cringed when he noticed the location of the wound.

"It's bad." Danny's whisper unnerved his best friend. It was calm and so utterly without feeling it gave him a chill. He knew Danny didn't want to frighten his daughter but there wasn't much time for worry.

"Yea, man. It's bad." Steve couldn't lie to his best friend. And he couldn't let himself get choked up.

"Is that man out there dead?" Grace startled both of them. "Did you kill him, Uncle Steve?"

Steve did his best to keep his face clear of what he was feeling. He did kill that man, and this sweet little girl had watched. He blinked and dropped his eyes from Grace to Danny and then back to Grace.

"Yes, Gracie. That man is dead." She knew the answer to both of her questions. The little girl had grown up a lot in the last half an hour or so.

"Steve." Danny grabbed his ankle.

"Hold on, buddy. Okay?" He shot his partner a smile. "I'm right here."

Danny closed his eyes and cleared his throat sounding like a growl snagged in his chest. "Don't. Treat. Me. Like. A. Victim."

"What do you want me to say, Danny?" _Here in front of Grace, Danny._ The unspoken words passed between them.

"Okay, I get it." Danny nodded. "I'm okay."

Grace edged closer to her father, shaking ever so much. She wasn't crying anymore. Dirt streaked her face and there was blood on her clothes.

"Gracie, honey." Danny smiled at his daughter. _God, he wanted to cry._ But he didn't. "Please don't be scared, baby. Okay?"

She nodded and reached for him. He let go of Steve and grabbed her hand.

"I have a first aid badge, Danno. I can help."

Those words just about broke his heart. "Yea Monkey, I know you do. Danno's hurt bad, honey."

He didn't know what she could do to help. And he wasn't going to lie about his being hurt. He watched her eyes traveling over him. She stopped at his belly, eyes wide. He held a hand there with Steve's long sleeved shirt balled up, putting pressure on the wound. He just about lost it when she placed her little hand over his.

"Steve." His whole body shook and now tears came. "Steve, please."

His friend was right there, voice soft in his ear. "What do you need?"

"Grace." Danny could feel her warmth as he shivered, her little fingers interlaced with his own, applying pressure the best she could. Steve reached out and squeezed his shoulder. They were linked now in this odd sort of circle. _Father Daughter Best Friend. _


	5. Chapter 5

Checking his phone, Steve frowned. Signal was slim to none, and even worse, his battery was fading. He had to get a message to Chin or Kono. _Someone_. By the looks of things, they didn't have much time. Swearing under his breath, he typed a quick text. A small prayer escaped his lips. _Please, if you're out there. We need you._

Then it was back to the business at hand. _Helping Danny._

Steve dug into his backpack, frantically searching for his first aid kit. He needed something, anything, to help stop the bleeding.

Thankfully a second, more thorough check of Danny revealed the bleeding was indeed ebbing just a bit. But he knew the danger lay within. No exit wound meant the bullet was lodged in there somewhere. Its path of destruction unknown. The entry wound appeared small, but looks were deceiving. Steve knew all too well. Sometimes, the skin pulled itself closed with the force of the impact.

Keeping pressure was becoming difficult for his partner, and his eyelids kept sliding closed. Steve watched as Grace nudged her father and whispered for him to stay awake. And now both of her little hands were bloody from helping him keep Steve's shirt in place.

"Here, I have some gauze pads and antiseptic."

"You're not gonna go digging around in there, are you?" Danny had one eye open.

"As much as I'd like to hear you bitch about it, no Danny. I won't. We just need to stop that bleeding."

Danny nodded. Grace looked up at Steve with big focused eyes. She was all business and so damn brave.

"You're doing great, Gracie." Steve patted her on the back.

"All the first aid badges for you, Monkey." Danny murmured. "All the badges. Everything for you."

His hand slipped away from her.

"Danno?" Fear crept into her voice. "Danno, wake up."

Steve bent over her and put tentative fingers to his friend's neck.

Thank god, a pulse.

He shook Danny. "Come on, partner. No sleeping on the job, buddy."

"Yea, yea, just resting." He grumbled and cleared his throat.

"You can't do that, daddy. Uncle Steve says to stay awake. And Uncle Steve is always right." The way Grace looked up at Steve, he almost lost it. He was floored by her trust evident right there in those unwavering eyes. _Oh god, don't let her down, please._

Danny sighed, opening his eyes. In this case, and many more times than he would admit, Steve _was_ right. "Okay Monkey. I'm awake."

Carefully, Steve peeled back Danny's shirt and sure enough some of it had been sucked into the wound. He winced even before his partner did as a piece of material clung to the skin. Murmured apologies did little but it was all Steve could do.

"This is gonna sting, Danny." Steve took his friend's hand. "Ready? You gotta fight to stay conscious. Okay?"

Steve waved a small plastic bottle in front of his face. Danny didn't want to imagine what's in it. Something horrible that's likely to eat him alive. But he didn't have a choice in the matter.

"No, but do it anyway." He held up a hand. "Wait a sec."

Danny turned to Grace. She swam in front of him, his eyes glassy. "Danno loves you, okay? Listen to Uncle Steve."

"I love you too, Danno. And Uncle Steve."

"Good, good." Satisfied, he looked back at Steve. "Do it."

"Here." Now Steve shoved a wadded up pair of socks at Danny. At first he didn't understand. Then he got it. "You might want to bite down on this Danny. Sorry it's all I have."

"I hope they're clean." Danny all but giggled, feeling woozy and just plain weird.

His partner gave him the edge of a smile. And then he nodded. No snappy retort to soften the moment. This doesn't give Danny any hope, but he stuffed the socks sideways in his mouth anyway and tried not to focus on the pain he knew was coming.

_Full throttle. No turning back._

Steve poured the antiseptic wash into the wound, holding on to his partner for dear life. Danny arched his back and dug holes into Steve's arm, but he barely made a sound. Just a low growl escaped and he turned away from his daughter.

Finished, Steve brushed Danny's hair out of his face. "You made it, D. You made it."

/././

When Chin received the text, he had to admit. He chuckled. At first he thought maybe it was a joke. Like Danny had thrown a fit and called off the hike. But something settled in his chest and began gnawing at him.

Steve was a military guy through and through. A Seal for Christ's sake. He would not use those letters so loosely.

Then he checked the coordinates on his GPS and realized his friends had taken the hike. And they were still out there in the middle of nowhere. Immediately on his phone to Kono, he set a plan in motion to find Steve, Danny and Grace.

/././

The rain fell softly outside the cabin as the thunderstorm slowly moved down the valley. Danny remained conscious, holding on to his daughter. Steve kept an eye out for the cavalry. The clearing skies should help their cause. He checked his phone again, knowing the result was the same. His low battery had melted into no battery. Danny's phone was of no use either, as there was always crap for signal this far out. The text Steve had been able to send was a stroke of luck. He hoped Chin understood it.

He'd packed the wound best he could. And Danny had managed to keep pressure on it. With the help of Grace.

_Grace_. So much more than a name. She would never be the same after all of this.

None of them would be the same. If he looked at his partner right then, he knew he would cry. What a terrible way to end such an awesome day.

One last golden day. And nothing gold ever stays.

Steve shook his head, praying this would all be over soon. He checked his watch. It had only been about an hour since they met the man on the trail. More than 45 minutes since he sent the text to Chin. He couldn't be completely sure of any of it though. Time had frozen for them. And it ticked away one breath at a time.

/././

Chin sat in the helicopter, eyes focused on the jungle below them. He knew Kono was doing the same in the seat behind him. Their ride had been a quiet one. They had coordinates and a short text message. And luckily they had Kamekona.

"We should be right over them, brah." Kono tapped her cell phone, double checking the GPS.

Chin peered into the wilderness below them. Nothing but miles and miles of jungle, and then he saw it. "I see a break in the trees. Maybe an old cabin?"

"Can't land there, though. Not enough clearance." Kamekona shook his head.

"Can you get us close?" Something in Kono's voice made her cousin turn around in his seat.

Chin frowned. "Don't even think about it. We don't know what we're up against, Kono."

"Hey pretty lady, none of that McGarrett stuff." Kamekona shook his head.

"It's the fastest way. I can make the jump." She was a little too enthusiastic.

"No way, sistah. Not gonna do it." He angled the copter ever so much and pointed. "Look over there. I can land her there. No need for any stunts today."

She relented sitting back heavily in her seat. It was settled. No jumping out of helicopters today.

_**As always, thanks for reading! **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chin and Kono were out of the chopper before Kamekona had barely touched down. They took off in the direction of the cabin. The big guy was left with specific instructions to watch and wait. Any sign of trouble and he was to leave and radio for help. They would keep him updated via their sat phone.

None of them knew for sure what they might find. They didn't know the danger. Steve's text had been vague. Coordinates and one word. Actually an acronym. FUBAR.

Kono skirted the popular hiking trail eyes scanning the terrain for movement. Everything was dripping wet from the recent storm and she was very careful to keep her footing. The rain had obviously chased other hikers away.

Chin followed behind her, weapon drawn. He let her lead so he could keep an eye on her. The first thing they found was the deceased stranger. Chin knelt, checking for a pulse he knew he wouldn't find. The dead man could wait.

"Wait, we need to back track just a bit." Checking his GPS, Chin pointed toward a faint path in the brush. "The cabin should be just up that way."

/././

Steve heard the chopper and part of his resolve gave way. God, he hoped it was Chin and Kono_. Help_. They needed help. Too many bad memories floated through his brain. Worst case scenarios. He reflexively felt for his weapon.

Working hard to slow his breathing, he glanced at Danny and Grace. Something had changed.

"Uncle Steve." The little girl backed away from her dad, bloody hands out in front of her.

Agitated now, Danny was in constant motion. Albeit a slow wriggling motion. Tensing and relaxing different joints. Arms. Legs. Elbows. He was obviously in pain. Disoriented now.

"Danny." Steve crouched beside his friend. "Hey, what's up? You okay?"

Danny breathed deliberately through his mouth. "Funny man. The sky. Is up."

"You need to relax."

"Can't be still. Can't." He cringed, flexing his hand. "Everything hurts. Feels weird."

"Weird, how, Danny?"

"Tingly. Fuzzy."

"Okay, just breathe. Keep pressure on that wound, Danny. Help is on the way. You hear the chopper."

Danny's face brightened just a bit. "Chopper?"

"Yea, Chin. Kono. The cavalry."

"More guys with guns."

Steve didn't reply. He just squeezed Danny's hand. "I'm gonna go out and watch for them."

He turned to Grace. "I'll be right back, Gracie. Okay? You stay here near your daddy. Help him keep pressure, okay. You can do it. Talk to him."

"Keep him awake, right Uncle Steve?"

"That's right." He nudged Danny. "Right, Danno?"

"As rain. Right." The giggle was back. Steve would never tell his friend how much that sound unnerved him.

/././

"Danny. Oh my god." Her voice drifted into the cabin. He shivered a wave of hello, taking noticeable effort to greet her. Kono schooled her face once she remembered Grace. "Hey Gracie."

She knelt down, taking a look at the gauze and bandages. Careful not to disturb anything too much, Kono took over for Grace, applying pressure. Danny moaned and grabbed her wrist.

"Hey brah. I know, I'm sorry it hurts."

"Kono." He smiled and closed his eyes. "Sweet Kono."

Steve had his arm around Grace. "This little girl is a trooper, right Danny? So happy to see you guys."

"Aloha." Danny mumbled, not really focusing on anyone. "Stupid camping trip."

Chin shot Steve a look. A serious one.

"He's been in and out for the last few minutes." Steve kept his voice low, wanting desperately to keep a handle on the situation. He could see Grace dissolving. They were losing their solid ground.

She just nodded, tentatively watching her dad. Shock had set in now as the situation grew progressively worse for Danny. Their bubble had burst.

"Help's here now." Chin ruffled her hair. "Kamekona is waiting for you, keiki."

Chin made a quick call on his sat phone to alert the big guy they were coming.

/././

"No, I can't walk." Those were the most words Danny had said in ages. Coherent ones, anyway. Steve tried to get him to just focus on his face.

"Danny, we'll take care of it. Okay?" Steve rubbed his friend's arm, catching Chin's eyes at the same time. Everyone was having a tough time. He had to look away. "You just hang in there, buddy."

Danny swallowed hard, hand swiping at his face. He gave Steve a smile. "Okay."

Chin was caught up in all the blood for a second. Flashbacks threatened to knock him off balance. Somehow, he managed to push it all away. "He really shouldn't be on his feet, Steve."

Steve closed his eyes and took a quick breath. "Chin, I know."

"What can we use as a stretcher?"

Steve scanned the room. There was just nothing helpful. He really didn't want to sling Danny over his shoulder.

In the end, they might not have a choice.

Danny coughed and then groaned in pain, involuntarily curling into himself and then stretching to ease out the wave. Between shaking and sweating he was in constant motion. _Agitated. Losing control. Fading in and out._

Kono held Grace back too. The way her daddy reached for her now scared them both.

Steve had trouble thinking clearly. Knowing instinctively Danny's change in mental state was not good. He stood up and spun away for a second, closing his eyes. Hoping to clear his mind.

Chin kept his head in the game, now taking his turn at applying pressure and tending to Danny. "The chopper isn't far. If we stand around here all day, he _will_ die, Steve."

"I'll carry him, Chin." Steve ran a hand through his hair, steeling himself for what came next.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes." Coherent Danny made another appearance. "Help me up. You can drag me if I can't walk. We need to go."

The urgency in those words gave Steve an out of body experience. Things went white for a few seconds. Kono grabbed him. Shaking his head, he knelt beside his friend.

"You ready for this?"

Danny closed his eyes and nodded. They didn't wait. Didn't say another word. Steve and Chin helped Danny to his feet. The sound he made gave all of them the chills. It was pain unvarnished. _Right out of the box._ No pretending to be anything other than pure, raw agony. There was no thinking now. Just doing.

"Gracie, carry my pack, okay?" Steve smiled, hoping she didn't notice the tears in his eyes.

She nodded, happy to help, but Kono grabbed the backpack for her, taking the little girl by the hand. "We'll go first, Grace."

Danny took a few steps, almost convinced that he could do this walking thing without their help. Then his feet suddenly weren't there. He couldn't feel them. His legs felt like logs. He moved them the best he could, not wanting to be dragged.

They were out the door and into the buzzing, green world. The rain had moved on, and the sun was now as bright as anything Danny'd ever seen. Scrunching his eyes shut, he dipped his chin against his chest.

This scared the crap out of Steve. "Danny! Danny you still with us?"

"Sun. Too bright."

"Okay, good. I thought." Steve didn't finish the sentence.

The girls led the way. Danny was happy his daughter couldn't see him at that moment. He felt like he was in some absurd three-legged race. Like he was attached to Steve and Chin. He was having trouble making his legs do anything.

And he noticed the pain was somehow different. The fuzzy tingliness was coming back. Spreading even. This scared him and his chest tightened around his already racing heart. He had trouble catching his breath.

This time, Chin was alerted to the change in Danny.

"Hey brah, you alright?"

"Keep. Walking." Danny panted, practically hyperventilating. "Chopper."

They could hear it now. And when the trail bent to the left, a waving Kamekona came into view.

Kono helped Grace into the front seat, strapping her in, but the little girl struggled against her. "No, I want to sit with Danno!"

"I've got him, Gracie." Steve and Chin slid Danny onto the floor behind the front seats. He was dead weight again in their arms, giving them the most strained smile they'd ever seen.

"Chin. Kono. Thanks for coming." Steve maneuvered to a crouch so he was able to tend to his friend. There wasn't much room.

"You ready to go? Jersey there isn't looking too good." Kamekona passed a headset to Grace. "You hold on, little keiki. We'll get your daddy to the doc lickety split."

Chin grabbed Steve's arm, shouting above the noise. "Kono and I will stay behind and secure the scene. Update us about Danny when you can. We'll take care of everything."

_**Sorry for the delay! Maybe...just maybe I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow. If...real life doesn't get in the way again. Oh the joys of running your own biz... No worries!**_


	7. Chapter 7

In and out of consciousness, the flight to Tripler was a bumpy blur of pain and voices. Danny tried to concentrate on Steve and Grace. Just the feel of them. He was too fuzzy to understand words but could hear them talking about him, around him, maybe to him. He couldn't be sure, didn't care.

And he kept his eyes squeezed shut. All the motion and concentration was making him nauseous on top of everything else. He couldn't win.

"Danny, we're landing. Might be rough for a minute."

"Kame." Danny mumbled, trying to smile. "Shrimp copter."

Steve smiled, eyes tearing up. "Yea buddy."

Steve wrapped his arm around Grace, holding her close. She had grown very still, shivering every so often. He knew she could tip over into hysterics at any second, so he held on to her.

She wouldn't let go of her father's hand even though he had long since lost the ability to squeeze her back. Repeating his name like a magic spell.

In a flash, they were on the ground and overwhelmed by hospital staff. Orders were given and they were all pulled out of the helicopter and quickly evaluated. A squealing Grace was separated from her father. And Steve had a choice to make. Danny or Grace.

"Grace." Danny's face was twisted with pain as the gurney was pushed toward the doors. He felt like he might puke any second as the world swayed with the sudden movement, and hearing his daughter cry did all kinds of terrible things to him. He couldn't take much more.

Steve reached for his best friend, just missing his outstretch arm. But he wanted to make sure Danny knew his Monkey was alright. "I got her, Danny. Okay? Don't worry about Gracie."

He hoped he'd heard him before the doors swung closed. Steve bent over, feeling like all the air had been sucked out of him. Someone bumped into him as they rushed into the hospital, bringing Steve back. Grace was trembling beside him. And Danny was gone.

/././

Through the maze of trauma bays, Steve trailed the gurney that carried such precious cargo. _His partner. His best friend. Dad. Danno. _It was tough to keep up. Grace had become so heavy. Exhaustion crept upon him now. So much was out of his hands.

He almost dropped Grace until she dug her fingernails into his back.

"Danno!" She pointed to an exam room ahead of them.

Danny could be seen through the windows. Steve wanted to cover Grace's eyes. She shouldn't see her father stripped so bare and helpless. Blood everywhere. Too many bodies in the way, arms and hands. Helping. Rushing to save a life.

The helpless pair moved closer, seemingly unnoticed at this point. So much of the focus was on that one room.

_Danny._

Steve could hear them now. Yelling stats. Requesting meds and supplies. Danny's eyes were still closed. He looked terrible.

_Lifeless._

And now Steve noticed the trail of blood on the floor. His world went instantaneously black and he stumbled, still holding Grace.

"Commander McGarrett. You shouldn't be back here." A strong hand gripped his arm, steadying him.

Steve was pushed away from the window. At that moment he was too out of it to stop the person. And Grace was screaming and shaking. It was all he could do to keep her in his arms.

The door to the trauma room flew open and stayed that way. Voices drifted into the hall, broken and disjointed shouts and demands. The words swirled in Steve's head and he tried to catch what he could.

_I don't like those readings._

_He's lost a lot of blood._

_Start O2._

_We have to get this bleeding under control._

_Start a central line._

_Blood pressure's too low._

_We have to transfuse him._

_Get an OR ready stat._

_Wait, he's non responsive._

_Sir, can you hear me?_

Frantic attempts were made to rouse the dying man.

_Danny! His name is Danny!_ Steve wanted to scream. He wanted to butt in and tell them all just how important their patient was. How badly he was needed.

_Wait, we lost him._

And the hurricane began.

Steve felt his knees buckle and he somehow managed to set Grace on the floor before he collapsed. She hung onto him, still crying and calling for her daddy.

"That's enough." A firm hand pulled Steve to his feet. "You can't be here, sir."

Steve opened his eyes, catching himself before he sent a fist flying into the face of the man in front of him. A security guard.

Then a petite woman got between the two men. "Commander McGarrett! Look at me, sir. Stand down! Please."

"Okay, okay." He mumbled, wrapping his arms around Grace again. "I'm sorry."

"You can't be back here. I'm sorry. You both need to wait outside. Let me take you to the waiting area, please." She leaned in and whispered close to his ear. "This little girl shouldn't be seeing her daddy this way."

_If you only knew what she'd seen today._ Steve didn't say those words aloud but he squeezed Grace tighter. No amount of whispering would spare her in this moment.

"Wait! I need to know he's going to make it. I need to see him." Steve pushed against the well meaning nurse. "Please."

She turned back toward the crowded, frantic room. "They're doing all they can, Commander McGarrett. All they can."

Grace shivered in Steve's arms, every word a hiccup. But he knew what she was repeating ever so softly.

_Danno. _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hopefully this chapter might help a little... **_

The cousins rushed through the doors, Chin in the lead. Both of them searching for signs of their friends.

"Steve!" Kono saw them first.

He turned at the sound of his name.

The sight of Chin and Kono was just one more bit of reality wedging itself into his world. He closed his eyes to keep the fresh rush of tears at bay for at least a few seconds. He was happy to see them, yet he knew the questions would start. And he didn't want to do that right now. Steve couldn't go back there. _Not yet._

Grace slept in his arms. He was convinced she'd just finally passed out from the horror of the day. And he was glad for her peace. _Thankful for one small thing._

The trauma of seeing her father resuscitated was likely to send Grace to therapy for years. _And if Danny didn't make it._

Steve pushed that thought far, far back in his mind. Afraid that if he gave it any kind of energy it would grow legs and become reality.

Kono slid into the chair next to him, grabbing his hand. Careful not to jostle him too much. The sight of that wrung out exhausted little girl tore them all to pieces.

Chin stood nearby, scanning the area for someone in charge. He didn't want to ask Steve any questions, sensing his friend wasn't ready. The fact that they were still sitting here waiting told him enough.

_No news is good news. _

People say that who aren't doing the waiting. And while it may be true on some levels, it doesn't make it any easier.

Walking over to the information desk, Chin gave his best smile to the young woman sitting there. She saw him coming a mile away. "I assure you sir; someone will be out with an update when we have one."

Chin nodded, not wanting to push.

The girl's face softened as she glanced around him to Kono, Steve and Grace.

"I was here when they came in. That poor little girl." She smiled and touched his hand. "Let me see if I can find anything out. Give me a minute."

"Thank you so much."

She disappeared behind the swinging doors. Chin exhaled and leaned against the desk for a second. A minute grew to several and he finally sat on the other side of Steve.

About thirty minutes later, the nurse from the trauma bays appeared with the girl from the information desk. Steve shifted, instinctively moving to stand, but then remembering Grace, he stopped. The movement woke her, though, and he cringed. Worried she might break down again.

But she was as calm and numb as him it seemed. Sighing heavily, she stared at the women, waiting like the rest of them. Stunned to silence.

"Detective Williams is in critical condition. He's stable enough for surgery. We'll let you know more when we can. It may be a few hours, so you might want to settle in for the night."

The news was delivered with cups of coffee and hot chocolate of all things, plus two soft blankets. It was chilly in that air conditioned bubble. Grace held her cup and poked at the melting dollop of whipped cream, not taking a drink. Kono wrapped one of the blankets around Steve and Grace, and then took the other for herself when Chin insisted.

Knowing Danny was holding his own gave them all a moment's peace, and Steve let his eyes slide shut. He was exhausted. Unsure of himself. He thought about the stranger on the trail, still picturing the knife in the guy's chest. Then Danny and all the blood.

Looking at his hands, he realized he hadn't washed them. And then there was Grace.

"Kono?" He nudged his friend. "Can you take Gracie to the restroom?"

He didn't have to say more. Kono smiled at Grace, offering her hand. "Let's go wash up, huh Grace?"

"No." Grace shook her head, clinging to Steve. "Danno."

Steve gave her a squeeze. "Don't worry, Gracie. I'll come get you if I hear anything about your dad. Okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Steve." She hopped off his lap and let Kono lead her away.

It was then that Steve remembered what he had to do. _How could he possibly forget? _Grace couldn't stay with them all night. She needed her mom. And maybe a sedative to help her get the rest he knew she so badly needed.

"I gotta step outside, Chin."

The older man nodded. "I'll take watch now, Steve. If I hear anything."

"Thanks. I need to make a phone call." He reached into his pocket and swore when he looked at his cell phone. "Shit. Can I borrow your phone, Chin?"

"Sure Steve. No problem." Chin handed his phone to his friend, taking Steve's useless device. "Let me see if I can find a charger for yours."

With a nod, Steve headed for the doors. Stepping outside, he let the rush of the Hawaiian heat filter through his body. Happy to actually feel something again. He found an empty bench and prepared himself. He didn't know if he could get the words out.

Dialing the number, he simply went for it.

"Rachel, this is Steve."

"Danny's been injured."

"Don't worry. Grace is-" He stopped. He couldn't say she was fine. "Grace is here with me."

"I don't want to go into any details on the phone. Yes, it's serious. He's in surgery."

He had to stop, overcome for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'm fine." Wait, no he wasn't. And she knew it too but thankfully, she didn't call him on it. "I'll see you soon, Rachel."

He felt like crawling under the bench and disappearing. So many scenarios spun out in his mind. Had they done the right thing? Could he have tackled the guy before the shot went off? He would have gladly taken the bullet for his best friend. The thought of it all just about crushed him.

Steve went back inside. He needed to be with someone. Needed to see his friends. _And Gracie_. To keep the promise he always made to Danny. To keep his little girl safe for him. As long as it took. For as long as she needed him.

He would always take Danny's place. When it came to bullets or taking care of Grace.

/././

Rachel appeared about an hour later, face flushed and eyes red with tears.

"Steve. Danny?" She searched his face for answers. Taking both of his hands, she squeezed. "Any news?"

He couldn't meet her gaze. "Nothing yet."

"What happened out there? I thought you went for a hike? Did Danny have an accident?"

"He was shot, Rachel." Just saying those words made him feel faint.

All of the air was sucked out of the room.

"Shot? What?" She turned to Grace and then back to Steve.

_Yes, Grace saw everything._ He communicated without speaking. But he knew he had to give Rachel something.

"We were on our way back. There was a man on the trail." He just couldn't do it. He'd save the details for later. "I'm sorry, Rachel. I did everything I could."

Pulling him close, she patted his back. "I know you did, Steven. It's okay."

They stayed like that for a few seconds. Steve feeling like he might just fall apart in her arms. These were the moments he understood why Danny fell in love with Rachel.

Releasing him, she took a few steps back. "Let me take Gracie home now."

The little girl was asleep in Kono's arms, and for a moment none of them moved.

"Gracie dear." She whispered in her daughter's ear. "Time to go home."

Stirring ever so much, Grace repeated her magic word, not even opening her eyes. "Danno."

"I know, sweetie. I'm worried about your daddy too." Rachel carefully took the little girl into her arms. "Uncle Steve will call us the minute there's news. We need to get you home and into a nice hot bath."

Steve expected a fight, but Grace simply hugged her mother tight.

"Thank you Steve. And Kono. Chin. Thank you for being here for Grace." Rachel turned to leave, stopping. "Please-"

Steve cut her off. "You'll be my first call, Rachel."

She nodded and disappeared through the doors.

With Grace gone, Steve deflated, falling into the nearest chair, hands covering his face. Kono sat beside him, unsure of what to do next.

The moment was broken by Chin's phone ringing from Steve's pocket. Shaking more than just a little, he handed the phone to his friend.

Chin checked the caller ID. "It's HPD. I'll take this outside."

"Okay, cuz. I'll stay here with Steve." Kono threw her arm over the back of Steve's chair, wary of touching him. He looked like he might collapse at any second. Or maybe punch someone. So she let him make the first move.

With a sigh, he leaned back needing to feel the warmth and comfort of a friend.

"It's okay, Steve. I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone expected the bad stuff to happen to him. Steve knew this. And he felt the same way. Knowingly throwing himself into dangerous situations. Because he could handle it.

Duty, Honor, Country and now _Ohana_.

He didn't expect anything like this to happen to Danny. Which was absurd because of the work they did.

Because Danny was careful. He followed procedure.

And then Steve realized something he already instinctively knew. It was the reason the pair had clicked from the beginning. They were basically the same. They sometimes employed different methods. With differing amounts of enthusiasm.

But they were the same.

Danny risked his life every day fighting for those same four things.

_Especially Grace._ And Steve had no doubt Danny would do the same for all of his friends.

But none of those words about doing one's duty and giving your life for your friends could take away the pain of seeing those solemn oaths in action.

And when things didn't go right. When someone was injured. _Or worse_. Words were just more white noise in your head. And right then, Steve wasn't sure which end was up.

It hurt to even think about his best friend. It didn't matter that there was a team of doctors and nurses working to save him. Steve could not get the last few hours out of his head.

Danny on the table, blood everywhere, his clothing stripped away. So vulnerable.

Flashes of Grace screaming.

Him losing his nerve and almost collapsing.

Steven J. McGarrett never lost his nerve. _Never._

He pounded his fist against the cold, hard tiles, knuckles split open. His throat raw, eyes on fire. He'd already done some damage to the paper towel holder, almost knocking it off the wall.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried like this.

And it wouldn't stop.

_Why wouldn't it stop?_

Once Grace was gone, he had no reason to keep it together. Simple as that.

He couldn't help Danny either. He was useless. Impotent.

The door swung open, and for a second, voices from the outside world filtered into the cavernous bathroom. Reminding him how real this all was.

Danny could die. _He might be dead right now_.

Then the door closed and it was quiet again.

A warm hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him backwards. Caught completely off guard and practically floored by defeat, he did not fight back. Shaking, he did nothing but stand there, arms at his sides.

Chin didn't bother to say anything. He just grabbed his friend and held on to him. Knowing too well that words mattered little.

After a breath or two, Steve pushed away, wiping his eyes. He splashed water on his face and just stared into the mirror at the ghost of himself.

"I can't do this, Chin."

Chin bowed his head and nodded. "I know, brah."

He let Steve have another minute or two and then he steered him back to the waiting room.

"Let me fill you in on what HPD found."

/././

Steve was suddenly hyper vigilant. Trying to slide back into his role as their leader. "Where's Kono? Is she alright?"

"She's fine, Steve. She needed to take a walk, clear her head. It's been a long day." Chin practically pushed him into a chair.

"Okay. Yea." He worked to steady his breathing. His heart was still racing. He felt like he was crawling out of his skin. But he pushed it all away. "Okay, tell me what HPD found. What do we know?"

"The guy's name is _Bradley Cooper_. You questioned him about some real estate holdings in the Castillo case a few months ago." Chin sat in a nearby chair, angling himself so he could keep eye contact with his friend.

Steve nodded. He remembered the case just not the man. Desperately wanting to occupy his mind with something other than his partner, he listened to Chin give him the run down about the man on the trail.

"Turns out we had it all wrong. He wasn't even connected."

"We turned him loose?" Steve shook his head. "I wish I could remember the guy."

Chin shrugged. "No charges were filed. He went back to his life."

"Doesn't sound like it turned out well for him." Steve closed his eyes, massaging his temples. He was still finding it difficult to concentrate.

"Our interest brought unwanted attention." Chin flipped through the info on his phone. "Turns out he was embezzling from his partner and cheating on his wife. Charges were filed by the business partner. Mr. Cooper went off the grid before his wife could serve him with divorce papers."

"Shit." Steve rubbed his knuckles. "And he blamed us for that?"

"Apparently so." Chin kept his voice soft and even. This was hard on all of them.

"And now Danny's-" Steve choked on his next words. Just the thought of what might come next strangled him. Closing his eyes, he rested his head between his knees.

Chin grabbed his shoulder and squeezed hard. "Danny's gonna make it, Steve. He's strong."

Steve nodded, doing his best to compose himself. But he couldn't stop shivering, so he grabbed the blanket, mind wandering for a few seconds. He could still smell Grace, a faint mixture of flowers and baby powder. His eyes watered again and he just let the tears glide down across his cheeks.

"Grace was so brave out there, Chin."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit, Steve. She's a chip off the old block in a lotta ways."

Steve smiled for a second, and then his face darkened. "She saw me kill that man."

Steve paused staring at his hands. _And she then watched her dad die on the table_.

Chin nodded. "Oh."

So much was said in that one short word.

"Danny will never forgive me for that."

"I think he'll understand considering the circumstances, Steve."

Steve half ginned, shaking his head. "Oh he'll find a way to blame this all on me."

Chin couldn't help but chuckle. "You might be right, knowing Danny."

Just then, the doors swung open and the surgeon appeared. Steve jumped to his feet.

"How is he doc?"

_**Yes...I did just leave it there.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Danny thought he was dead. _Maybe he was._

He heard someone crying. And then he realized it was him.

So overwhelmed, he shivered, moaning for help. Soft hands found him, smoothed his hair, and squeezed his hand.

_Grace?_

No, he had the distinct memory of his daughter being pulled away. And the strong feeling she was safe.

_Steve._

But he couldn't control the tremors. Scared, Danny thought he might go mad.

Then there were muffled voices, sounds blending together, someone tugging on his arm. Pressure on his belly. More tugging. Then he was lifted. He thought he might never stop falling, but the movement was quick. The new place was soft.

And then things were dark again.

/././

"Detective Williams is doing well. Under the circumstances." The doctor stopped and looked at both men before continuing. "He's lost a fair amount of blood. He's been transfused and his pressure has stabilized. Surgery to remove the bullet was successful. I'm pleased. There was _however_ a tear to his small intestine. Though extensive debridement was required, I repaired the damage with no problems. We should know in 24 to 36 hours if we need to go back in."

Chin spoke for both of them. "Can we see him?"

"Yes. One at a time at first. I'll have a nurse come and get you in a few minutes. Once we get him settled. He's been a little disoriented, and we had to sedate him. It's likely he'll sleep through the night."

Steve nodded. _Focused on the words._ The doctor was pleased. The damage repaired. They could see Danny in a few minutes. The word _disoriented_ made his chest hurt. He didn't know if he could take his next breath. He wanted to be there with Danny. To calm him. Squeezing his eyes shut, he exhaled loudly. He didn't even notice the physician had left them.

"We'll see him in a few minutes, Steve." Chin tried to get his friend's attention.

Steve couldn't stop shaking, grabbing his colleague for support, and then he melted into the chair again. "A few minutes. Okay. I can do a few minutes."

Chin thought he had things under control. But Steve continued.

"A few minutes. What does that mean? I need to see him now." Steve thought he might puke. Head between his knees, he felt even worse. So he jumped up, pushing Chin out of the way. "A few minutes."

He paced for a minute. Chin was on his feet too, scanning the waiting room. Thankfully they were alone except for the girl at the information desk who now looked a little worried.

"A few minutes, yea. I can do that." Steve spun around and slid back into the chair, staring straight ahead like he wasn't even there. Danny might have called it his Seal Death Stare. Chin simply knew it as the face of fear, concern and helplessness hiding under years of military training. A mask of sorts. Something to hide the fragile man underneath.

It was Danny after all. And Steve without Danny was not really Steve at all.

/././

In hospital time, _a few minutes_ meant basically nothing. There was no real concept of time. No rules. _A few minutes_ could mean roughly anything.

The two waiting men were soon rejoined by Kono, her arms overflowing with snacks and drinks from the vending machines.

"There's news?" She studied their faces.

"Yes. The surgeon was just here." Chin took over for Steve who actually appeared to be dozing in the uncomfortable chair, feet propped on a magazine table. He kept his voice low. "Danny is out of surgery. We can see him soon."

"In a few minutes." Steve mumbled.

_So he wasn't asleep after all._ Chin closed his eyes and shook his head. Kono tossed her cousin a worried look. Steve was now scaring both of them.

"When was the last time you ate?" Chin had to do something. He wasn't sure how Steve would respond. "You need to stay strong. You can't help Danny if you're on the floor."

Kono handed him something from her snack stash. "Here, boss. Try this."

Steve took her offering, not really paying attention to what she gave him. Making no move to eat it.

"Come on, it's good for you." She tried to encourage him.

The words stuck in his head and dislodged something from earlier in the day. _Good for you._

He stared at the granola bar in his hands. That was the last happy thing he remembered. _A granola bar for Gracie_.

"We were heading back to the truck."

It was all he said for a few minutes. A light buzzed overhead. People came in and out of the room. Steve just sat there, turning the granola bar over and over in his hands, straightening the wrapper. Chin and Kono, a captive, worried audience.

"Grace was hungry. We stopped."

Steve held up the granola bar. Closing his eyes to stop the tears. Breath hitched in his throat. The next words came out a little halted and unclear.

"There was a man on the trail. I had to kill him. But he got off one last shot."

_Another long pause._ Chin and Kono said nothing. They simply waited.

"He threatened Grace."

"I had my knife."

"He still shot Danny."

"Grace. Saw. Everything."

Each sentence its own chapter in this terrible novel.

Hand over his face, Steve broke down just a little, clearing his throat to cover the choked sound that managed to sneak through his defenses. _But no_, he wasn't going to crack. He was a Crazy Ninja Navy Seal Animal, _if you listened to his partner_. He could take this.

Until he couldn't.

Shaking his head and muttering something under his breath, he left the waiting area. Kono moved to follow, worried to death and trembling herself. Chin stopped her.

"No, Kono. Give him some space."


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes, I'm fine." Steve straightened himself, suddenly mindful of the blood and grime on his shirt. For all accounts, he did not appear to be fine. "The fresh air did me some good."

Chin studied his friend, letting him keep the lie. "We can see Danny now."

Steve visibly softened but he didn't change the expression on his face. He simply nodded, twitching ever so slightly. "Good. That's good."

"You first, boss." Kono smiled. She motioned toward the other end of the room.

The nurse who stood waiting by the information desk smiled too. She led Steve back through the maze of hallways. He didn't notice Chin trailing a safe distance behind, ever on guard.

No, they did not believe Steve when he said he was fine. Not by a mile.

/././

It was dark. And he was cold. He couldn't hear the rain anymore. And Danny was alone on the trail with a dead man.

_Where was Steve?_

The dead guy was on his feet now, lumbering toward him. The knife still sticking out of his chest, pointing at Danny. An accusation.

_You did this._

Danny tried to run but couldn't. His ankle was broken. He could see the bones.

And the blood. So much blood.

_Was it his?_

Then he saw Grace lying in the path. Eyes open forever to the night.

_Oh God, Grace._

Falling to his knees beside her he screamed.

/./././

"Danny."

He heard his name. But all he could see was his dead daughter. The moon bathing her in silver light.

The voice pulled on him a little, soothing. But he didn't believe it. It was lying. "Danny, you're okay."

_Oh no, he wasn't okay._ He would never be okay again. Grace was dead. Steve was missing.

_Wait._

"Steve?" His whisper ended with a smile. _The voice._ "Steve."

Steve's voice. Someone holding his hand. If Steve was there, everything was okay.

He wasn't alone. Then, he remembered.

_Oh God, the zombie stranger man. _

Danny pulled away, struggling to escape. Maybe Steve didn't understand the danger.

"Danny."

Firm pressure held him in place. And now the voice was right beside his ear. Tears slid down his face.

"Grace." Danny mumbled.

"Grace is okay, Danno." Someone stroked his hair. "She's with Rachel. She's fine."

"Fine."

"That's right, Danny. Grace is fine."

Trembling, he thrashed a little more. Steve rode the wave. He knew what it was like to wake up from anesthesia sometimes.

Confusing. Terrifying. He didn't want Danny to get lost.

"Danny, you're in a hospital. I'm right here." He squeezed his best friend's hand. "Can you feel me?"

"Steve." Danny sighed. "No more hiking."

Steve closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay, buddy. No more hiking."

"Zombies."

And Danny drifted off to sleep again, falling under the spell of powerful drugs and the weight of a terrible day.

/././

Three hours later, Danny was still sleeping. His bed situated in a small cubicle on the surgical ICU. A private room was being prepared for him in the morning. Steve had managed to get him to settle and things were quiet.

_Until Danny woke up again. _

And then alarms started going off.

Danny made a strangled sound and he thrashed around, grabbing at the bandages on his stomach. _Sweating. Sobbing_.

Steve immediately sat up, surveying the monitors while reaching for his best friend's hand. Restraining Danny was not his idea of fun. It felt terrible.

"Hey Danny, calm down." Steve closed his eyes when he felt the heat radiating from Danny's body. Fever. Erratic pulse. None of it good.

He went to push the call button but the nurse was already beside him, checking lines and typing in the code to give Danny a jolt of the good stuff.

"Detective Williams, I need you to open your eyes."

He didn't obey her commands.

"Danny, come on, man." Steve felt like he was outside of himself, pleading from the ceiling. Things beginning to spin.

A voice from somewhere made demands of him. Which he ignored. "Commander, I need you to step back, please."

Steve glared at the nurse, and then he softened and was about to resort to begging when the doctor nudged him aside.

"We may have to go back in." The man scanned the chart, at the same time taking in all the readings from the monitors. Checking Danny's vitals. "I need more eyes on this."

And then Steve just completely lost his mind.

"Why didn't you finish the job the first time?" He pushed the doctor away from his friend. "How can I trust you to fix this?"

Confusion and fear painted the faces of the hospital staff.

"Stand down, Commander." Someone bellowed. But they were no match for him.

The words didn't get through. Steve put himself between Danny and the doctor. "Not letting you touch him until you promise me-"

"Steve!" The voice was familiar and the hands strong. "Back off!"

Steve found himself pinned against the wall. "Chin?"

"Yea Steve, come on, brah. Calm down."

Steve unfortunately did not obey. "Please Chin. Get your hands off me. Now."

Chin froze, stunned by the malice in Steve's voice.

"Steve." Chin didn't release his friend. "You need to calm down."

"What I need." Steve laughed. "What I need is for you to quit touching me. What I need is for Danny to be okay. What I need – what Danny needs – is a competent doctor."

Steve shoved Chin away from him just as two well built orderlies stormed into the room, ready for battle. They grabbed Steve and pushed him into the wall. The doctor was right there, steel eyed and determined. "I assure you, Commander McGarrett, I know what I'm doing."

Steve flinched as he felt something sharp prick his arm. He tried to pull away, but the burly men held him in place for another moment or two, no one in the room moving. Only when the doctor nodded did they let him go.

"Hey whoa." Steve stumbled forward just a bit. "I'm sorry Chin. I didn't mean to-"

"I know, Steve." Chin guided his friend to a chair that had suddenly materialized in the small space beside Danny's bed.

"Say good night to your friend." The doctor squeezed Steve's shoulder. "You need some sleep. What I gave you won't knock you out, but it should help. I don't want to see you until visitor's hours in the morning."

Steve could move his eyes but not his head. _Bobble head Steve in reverse_. He giggled. Totally lost. He wanted to nod his understanding. He felt like an ass.

"If anything changes with Detective Williams, we'll let you know. Right now, he's resting. Too much excitement is detrimental to his recovery."

"But I thought you-" Steve swallowed the rest of the words and then cleared his throat. "More surgery."

"Not tonight. We'll keep an eye on him." The doctor made sure he had Steve's complete attention. He patted one of the orderlies on the back. "Charlie here will escort you and Lieutenant Kelly out. Officer Kalakaua may stay, if she wishes." Another pause. A wheelchair appeared. "Ah, I see your trusty steed has arrived. Good night Commander."

The doctor pulled Chin aside as he went to leave the unit.

"Lt Kelly, a minute?"

"Sure." Chin nodded, happy HPD hadn't been called.

"Please keep an eye on Commander McGarrett. As for Detective Williams, we're watching him for signs of infection and possible bleeding we might have missed. Standard stuff in his situation. We have him on antibiotics along with pain meds and now a stronger sedative to keep him comfortable. As you saw, he's very agitated which is not unusual. He won't be waking again tonight. And hopefully things will resolve themselves without the need for more surgery."

Chin didn't say a word. He was trying to digest what he'd just heard.

"I don't want to see Commander McGarrett again until lunch, if you can help it."

"What happened in there? Is Danny alright?" Chin was still floored by what had just happened.

"He's been gravely wounded and just came out of major surgery." The doctor sighed. "You're a smart man. This is never an easy or predictable road. But I assure you, he's in very capable hands. No, go and make sure you get some rest too. Call some reinforcements if you have to, but please – take care of yourselves. Detective – Danny – will need you once he wakes up."

_**Deep cleansing breath...**_


	12. Chapter 12

Kono followed Chin out to his vehicle to help load a listless Steve into the back seat. Luckily, he proved pliable enough and willingly got himself situated. Seeming a mere shell of usual self.

"You sit with Danny for a while, Kono. I'll take care of Steve." Chin closed the door and leaned against the vehicle. "We can switch in a few hours. I'll call Kamekona and maybe Max for some help."

"You think that's necessary?"

"We all need our sleep. And we sorta have a case." He straightened himself. "What was Mr. Cooper doing out there on that trail?"

"Hiding?" Kono sighed. "You think he was stalking the guys?"

Chin nodded. "Maybe so. We should look into the embezzlement claims. This whole thing seems fishy to me."

"I'm too tired to think about any of it." She closed her eyes, rubbing her temples.

"And that's my point. None of us are thinking clearly right now." He realized his voice might have been a little too stern. "It's okay, Kono. Go sit with Danny. Then get some sleep. We'll work in shifts."

/././

An hour passed with little change in the sleeping detective. Kono leafed through a magazine, but kept an eye on her friend. He barely shifted under the covers except for the steady rise and fall of his chest. Thankful for his peace, she let herself relax for a few minutes.

"Steve?" Danny's voice was more than a little shaky. He didn't open his eyes.

Immediately wide awake, she squeezed his hand. "Danny, it's Kono."

"Kono." He sighed. "My sweet Kono."

She smiled at this comment, waiting for more loopy talk from Danny, but nothing came. It was quiet for a while. Then he stirred again.

"Where's Steve?" It was like he hadn't just drifted off. "Kono?"

Kono rubbed his arm, careful of the various IV lines. "Chin took him home, Danny."

"Good." Danny cleared his throat with a wince. He really needed a drink. "Mess. He was a mess."

"Yea." Kono nodded. She hadn't seen the earlier incident, but she'd been told what happened. "You heard that?"

He opened his eyes. "I did. I think."

"I'm surprised. You were still out of it." She smiled and helped him with ice chips the nurse had left for him.

"Bad dreams." His hand drifted over the bandages on his chest, and he groaned.

"Are you in pain?"

Closing his eyes, Danny shook his head. "Just pressure. Tired."

He seemed to sleep again for a few minutes, and then he grabbed Kono's arm, startling her. "Please. Where's Steve?"

Each word required its own breath. The monitors showed his struggle.

"Chin's with Steve, Danny." She wondered if he didn't remember their earlier conversation.

"Yea okay. Go. Steve." His eyes opened and closed, focusing on nothing. Talking took a bit of effort.

"Danny, please. Go back to sleep."

"I'm okay." The monitors sped up again. But somehow, Danny's voice was clearer this time. "Please just go home. I'll be fine here."

The nurse came into the room, checking and rechecking everything. She frowned at her patient and his visitor. "I'm afraid I have to kick you out, Officer Kalakaua." She held up her hand. "No words. Just go. I'll take good care of Danny tonight. Please get some sleep."

"See, I'm right, babe. Go." Danny grinned and then sighed heavily. "See you morning. Be okay here."

"Time for your meds, Danny." The nurse gave him an injection of something in his IV and his eyes slid closed once again. This time, he was smiling.

/././

The drive took no time at all this time of the night. Kono sat in the car with her eyes closed, not venturing into the house just yet. Counting to ten with each breath. Slowly.

She could see lights glowing downstairs. Things seemed so peaceful from out there in the driveway. There was no sorrow, no pain. Just that in between world of waiting and wondering.

She didn't want to think of Danny alone. Didn't matter that he was sleeping, dead to the world. They weren't doing him any favors by being there.

Still she felt bad, guilty as hell for leaving him.

Yet once she walked into Steve's house, she knew Danny was right. Steve needed them more than he did.

Kono found Steve sitting in the corner of the living room, back against the wall. Chin stood nearby, arms crossed watching him.

"He's been like this for the last half an hour." Chin shrugged. Clearly at his wits end. "He's blaming the meds the doctor gave him."

Steve was sobbing. And Kono couldn't help but tear up herself. She knelt beside him.

"Danny is okay." She rubbed Steve's arm. "He's sleeping."

He looked away.

Kono slid her hand up to his shoulder and gave him a double squeeze. "Hey Steve. You should be sleeping too. He'll need you tomorrow when he wakes up."

"There's nothing I can do." The sobbing stopped and his voice was hard, cold.

She followed his eyes and told him the truth. "You're right. There is nothing you can do. Not right now. Not for Danny."

He tried to slide away but there was nowhere to go.

"You need to get some rest. For you." She took his hand in hers. "Come on, brah. How about a drink first?"

Chin shot her a curious look.

But Steve responded. His voice soft. "I guess I am thirsty."

He let Kono pull him up, and rubbing his eyes he looked around like he didn't remember where he was. Wobbling, he leaned into his friend, and she pulled him into a hug. "It's alright, Steve."

He nodded against her, squeezing her back, and he sighed. "Danny has always been there for me."

"Right now, the best thing you can do – for Danny – is to take care of you." She smiled. "Get some sleep. At least lie down for a while. You've been on your feet all day, Steve. Everyone needs to rest. Recharge."

"I don't think I can sleep."

"That's okay." She stopped, deciding to take another tactic. "I talked to Danny. He's worried about you. He knows you freaked out, boss."

"Now I'm really in trouble." Steve chuckled, wiping his eyes. "I've made such a mess of this."

"It's no wonder, Steve. It's been one hell of a day. You watched Danny die."

Those last words gave everyone in the room pause. It was tough to even think about.

"But you took such good care of Grace, boss."

"Grace, yea. Man, I hope she's alright."

"She will be, Steve. Don't worry about that right now." Kono guided him toward the kitchen. "Let's get something to drink, and then you should sleep."

"Sleep, sleep. Everyone keeps telling me to sleep. I don't like being told what to do."

There was a weird edge to his voice, and they thought they were losing him again, but instead, Steve slumped into a chair, eyes closed.

Kono whispered to Chin. "What did the doctor give him?"

"I don't know, but I like it." Chin smiled.

She shook her head. "It's a little scary."

"Much better than earlier."

"Yea, there's that." She had to agree.

Steve stretched, arms behind his head, eyes still shut tight. "You know I can hear you, right?"

Chin cleared his throat to cover a chuckle. "Kamekona is on his way now. I'll head over to see Danny and then go home to catch a few hours sleep. You should sack out on the couch, Kono."

"Sounds good, cuz. First we have to get our Super Seal tucked into bed." She opened a cupboard in search of a glass.

Steve cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a lopsided grin. "What? Are you gonna warm me some milk and read me a bed time story?"

Kono laughed. "What ever it takes to get you to sleep, boss."

_**Thanks to everyone for reading, as always! Sorry for the delay...the real world has been kickin my butt this week. Hopefully back on track now... **_


	13. Chapter 13

Steve woke up in bed, not sure how he got there. Then he remembered soft hands. A light touch. Someone tucking him in like he was a kid. _Kono._

But she was gone now. He was alone in his room.

And for the first time, the ocean did nothing to soothe him.

It reminded him of only one person.

Steve needed to see his partner. But he was so tired, weak even. Not sure if he could drive himself anywhere. He thought about making some strong coffee before heading back to the hospital. That might just do the trick.

He had the distinct feeling he wasn't welcome there quite yet. To top it all off, he still felt unraveled and edgy. Fairly certain he couldn't handle himself properly.

He'd scared everyone at the hospital. He knew it. He could be intense. Especially defending a friend.

But he'd almost hurt another friend.

Embarrassed didn't cover how he felt. But it didn't matter. He couldn't change what he'd done.

And he couldn't shake that terrible feeling. The nightmare that just wouldn't stop.

If he closed his eyes, he still saw blood. Heard Grace screaming. Saw Danny's body jerk as the doctor worked to shock him back to life.

He'd almost lost another best friend.

Running to the bathroom, he braced himself against the toilet. But nothing came. Just dry heaves and the lingering sensation that he was upside-down, inside out.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the cool porcelain.

A noise alerted him to the presence of another person and he looked up to see Kamekona watching him. Steve had a vague memory of Chin mentioning a _boss sitter_.

"I've never seen you like dis, boss."

The look on the big guy's face said it all. _Things were fucked up. _Steve couldn't help but come apart, bracing himself against a trembling he couldn't stop.

"Let me help you back to bed. Someone in your condition should not be upright."

Steve didn't bother resisting. When Kamekona made up his mind, you were powerless to stop him. He was gentle though and carefully guided Steve back to his room.

"You sleep. I'll be downstairs. And don't try any of that ninja stuff."

Steve didn't bother telling him he didn't have the strength to do anything.

"And since I bet you can't sleep. I brought you something special. My mom used to make this for me when I was just a keiki."

A mug of something warm appeared on his nightstand. He drank it without complaint. It smelled like cinnamon and something earthy. Tasted good.

"There. Now you sleep." Kamekona patted him on the back.

And sleep Steve did. For about four hours. And then he was done with resting. It was time to check on Danny. Plain and simple.

Kamekona greeted him like a barricade in the kitchen. "Where you going?"

He was ready to do what it took to get around the big man. Even if it meant a little pain. "Back to see, Danny."

Steve's eyes taunted. He was set on his course. _What are you gonna do about it?_

Instead of a body check from the big guy, he was scolded by his team mate.

"Now Steve, you know you're not allowed back there til after lunch." Chin had materialized from somewhere.

"They can't stop me." Steve turned his attitude on Chin.

"Wanna bet?" Chin got in his way. "How much help will you be if you're in jail?"

Steve crossed his arms. "I need to see him. I don't want him to wake up alone."

"Kono is with Danny right now. He hasn't been alone."

"They let you guys stay?" This made Steve feel so much better.

"They let one of us stay in the room all night. I just finished my shift. And I'm heading home to sleep. Like you should be doing."

Steve slumped into the nearest chair. "I feel like an idiot. I'm sorry, Chin."

"You don't have to apologize, Steve."

"Yea, I do." Steve sighed. "I could have hurt you."

"Well, you didn't."

Steve sat up a little straighter so he could look at Chin. "And I acted like an ass with the doctor."

"Yes, you did." Chin didn't bother to soften the blow. "But I'm fairly certain it isn't the first time someone had a meltdown in the hospital."

Steve twitched. He didn't like being associated with the word meltdown. "I really am sorry, Chin."

The older man squeezed his shoulder. "We're good, okay? You don't need to say anything else."

/././

After a restless night of feverish dreams, Danny wasn't sure if the sleeping young woman near his bed was even real. He couldn't see clearly at first, and rubbing his eyes didn't help much. He wondered what kind of drugs they had him on. He clearly wasn't in his right mind because this same girl had morphed into a man a few times. One he thought he knew. Actually, he was sure he knew both the woman and the man.

_Maybe._

One thing he did know for sure was that part of him was missing. He could not feel from his chest to his hips. He was sure they'd poured concrete there instead, or maybe they'd pumped his insides full of air.

But that couldn't be right. You couldn't be filled with concrete or air. Something wasn't right. He didn't want to dwell on it too much because his head felt like it might explode. He groaned.

And then the young girl now sitting in a rather uncomfortable position opened her eyes. She smiled and her name was on the tip of his tongue. _Why couldn't he remember her? _Looking suddenly a little concerned, she came closer, saying his name.

He blinked and she was gone. Blinked again and there were now two people looming in front of his face. He tried to tell them they weren't helping his nausea but the words were all broken up and hoarse.

Right on cue, a straw poked his lips and he opened his mouth like a baby bird. His eyes watered he was so grateful for the drink.


	14. Chapter 14

"I really want to see Daddy."

"I know, Grace." Rachel combed her daughter's hair. She'd been doing everything she could to comfort and pamper Grace. "I'm waiting to hear back from Steve. Your father may not be ready for visitors."

Grace nodded, but didn't fully accept what she was told. "I need to know he's okay."

Rachel turned the little girl so they were face to face. "He's in very good hands at the hospital. And I bet Uncle Steve is with him."

"But Uncle Steve probably needs a doctor too."

This took Rachel a little by surprise. "Was he hurt as well?"

"No, I don't think so but-" Grace stopped, unsure if she should go on.

"What is it, Grace? You can tell me."

"It's supposed to be a secret."

Rachel narrowed her gaze, her chest tightening just a bit. "Uncle Steve told you to keep a secret?"

"No." Grace shook her head but didn't look at her mother.

"Then what?" Rachel placed both hands on her daughter's shoulders to get her full attention.

"I don't want you to be mad."

"Oh Grace. I won't be mad. I promise."

"Daddy always says you should be careful what you promise."

"Your Daddy is right about that." Rachel hugged her daughter. "Now, what is this secret that isn't a secret?"

Grace squinched her eyes shut and her next sentence came out in one stuttering exhale. "I watched Danno die."

Rachel couldn't breathe for a second. She didn't know about this piece of information. She honestly couldn't be sure if she could keep her promise about not getting mad. Steve should have told her.

But in the same instant, she softened. It had been a horrible experience for all of them, no doubt. She'd save her anger for later, if it was even necessary. She didn't want to overreact. She feared Grace might clam up and tell her nothing if she handled this the wrong way.

/././

"I was able to repair the tear in your small intestine, though because of the amount of time your wound went untreated, there are complications. You have a serious infection. We're giving you IV antibiotics to fight the infection. And so far, we are optimistic."

"Optimistic. That doesn't sound good."

"You lost a lot of blood, Detective Williams. I'm sure you are aware of the ramifications. This injury is not to be taken lightly. You've been shot before."

_But never like this._ Danny really wished he wasn't alone for this conversation.

"At the moment, it's a game of wait and see. I wish I had more to tell you. You may need more surgery, if your body can handle it." The doctor hung the chart at the end of the bed. "Please let someone know if you need more assistance managing your pain. Someone will be in to speak with you about pain management."

"That sounds serious. You mean like a social worker?"

"While it is serious, pain management is part of our team here. We want to make you as comfortable as possible without risking your health. Do you have any questions?"

Only one. _When can I go home?_ Danny dared not ask it. He was afraid he might not even make it there.

"If you feel up to it, I'd like to see you sitting up in a chair by the end of the day."

Danny winced at the thought.

"Don't worry. Our staff is very skilled at making you comfortable and avoiding further injury." The doctor smiled. "For now, I want you to rest. Try to sleep as much as possible. After last night's excitement, I am limiting your visitors. Your partner, Commander McGarrett may see you but only for a short time. Is that understood?"

While he understood, he wasn't happy about it. "Can my daughter see me?"

"Yes, she can visit. I'm thinking tomorrow will be best. But again, only for a short time. I don't normally like to see children on this floor. Too much risk of infections."

With that, the man bid his farewell and disappeared into the hall. Danny lay there for a few seconds trying to digest what he'd just been told. He was seriously fucked up and he felt like it.

Sighing, he decided to acknowledge his visitor. His partner might have super ninja skills, but Danny had a few tricks of his own.

"You can come in now, you know. I can hear you out there with your aneurism face."

Steve smiled, overwhelmed by an unexpected rush of relief. He stood in the doorway for a moment, mostly because his legs went to jelly at the sound of his partner's voice. The sarcastic edge. _ ._

"How long were you out there, Steve?"

"Long enough, Danno." Steve nodded, some of his relief being replaced again by concern as he got a better look at his best friend.

"Okay, so you heard what the doc said?" Danny was ever so pale with an odd flush of pink in his cheeks.

"I was there for the whole thing, Danny. You know I'll see this through with you."

Danny blinked away tears. "Okay good."

Steve moved a little closer, still hesitant. Still absorbing the fragile state of his partner. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Besides getting shot? I have the worst headache ever with intermittent chills and raging hallucinations." Danny said all of that with a straight face.

"Intermittent chills?"

"They come and go."

"I know what it means, Danny. I just never heard someone use it to describe anything but the weather."

"Cut me some slack. Please. Dying man here." He closed his eyes and exhaled through a wave of something bad. Steve wasn't sure if it was nausea or pain.

"That's not funny, Danno."

"Can't I try and find some levity in this?" His hand was on his forehead. "I mean, I can't even enjoy my hallucinations. I had zombies chasing me for fuck's sake."

Steve thought Danny might continue with his rant, but he leaned back into the pillows and groaned instead.

"Hey, Danny. You alright?" Steve was ready with the call button.

"Please. Do not push that stupid thing. She can't come running for every little thing."

"You look like you're about to die here."

Danny waved his hand in the air. "See, there you go with the dying."

"You know what I mean." Steve crossed his arms.

"I do. I look like I feel. In fact, I probably feel worse than I look." Danny reached out for his friend. "This shit is a bitch, babe."

"Let me get the nurse. Get you something."

"No. If I'm dying I don't want my last moments to be foggy."

"So you'd rather torture yourself?"

"I let you come in here, didn't I?" Danny somehow managed a smile, which Steve returned.

They were quiet for a few minutes. The tech came in and made note of Danny's vitals, frowning at his temperature, but she didn't say a word. Steve closed his eyes against all of it. He just wanted to sit by his best friend's side. _To be there for him._ He didn't want to see all the machines and IVs.

Out of nowhere, Danny chuckled. "Babe, I heard you went all crazy and freaked out."

Steve wasn't proud of that moment, but he couldn't lie to Danny. "Yea, I did."

"I'm touched, you animal." He tried to adjust himself against the pillows but gave up already exhausted by the effort. "I think the nurses are afraid of you."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand. "I'm sorry I acted like an idiot."

"No, I'm sorry." Danny sipped his water and to soothe his throat. "This is my fault."

"Your fault?" Steve couldn't breathe for a few seconds. "Oh my god, Danny. I watched you die. I don't want to hear any of this _I'm sorry_ bull shit. Sorry for what?"

Danny flinched and looked away, not responding.

Steve slid the chair back a bit, stunned by the look on Danny's face. "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell."

Danny closed his eyes. "Now there you go apologizing."

"Yea." Steve pulled the chair close to the bed again. "I did."

"This isn't your fault. I overreacted."

"What are you talking about?" Steve tried not to get excited again.

Danny really didn't want to cry, and he could barely control the hitch in his voice. "When the guy pointed the gun at me and Grace. I panicked."

"You probably saved her life, Danny."

"You don't know that, Steve." He covered his face with his hands.

Steve kept his voice flat, keeping the emotions at bay for now. Wanting to deal with it like any other case. "He was going to shoot one of us."

Danny dabbed the corners of his eyes. The raw skin burned. "I kept seeing Grace. Dead. I saw her die."

"It was a dream, Danny. Gracie is safe."

"I know but I still saw it." He tried to sit up, wincing and holding the bandages. "I can't shake it."

Steve squeezed his best friend's forearm. "She's okay, man."

"Rachel." Danny shook his head. "She'll take Grace away. She'll take it all."

"No she won't. This wasn't your fault. You saved Grace." Steve was getting a little angry. He didn't want to be having this conversation. "You took a bullet for your daughter."

He didn't want to tell Danny that Grace had watched him die. Maybe he'd save that for later. This was their secret. He hoped the little girl didn't tell her mother.

Silence fell between them again. Steve was sure Danny had fallen asleep. Closing his eyes, he relaxed a little, letting his guard down until someone came into the room.

The staff caring for Danny had been friendly, though they kept their distance from Steve. But this one nurse had zeroed in on him.

Holding a finger to her lips she motioned for him to take the steaming paper cup she held in her hand. Then she motioned to Danny as if to ask if he was asleep. Steve gave her a nod and accepted her offering.

"Flirting with my nurse now, huh?" Danny cleared his throat. "I guess someone should get something out of this."

Steve chuckled. "What ever you say, buddy. Go back to sleep."

"I'm done with sleep. I want to get out of this bed."

"Not quite yet, Danny." His nurse moved close to the bed and checked him over, carefully sorting out all the IV lines and adjusting his pillows. "Maybe later. Once we get your temperature down and the doc has another look at you."

"Do what she says, Danny."

"Like you're one to talk, you Neanderthal animal."


	15. Chapter 15

Steve stepped into the hall while the nurse and tech changed Danny's dressings. He'd wanted to help but they shooed him away, attempting to preserve what little bit of modesty their patient had left.

When he looked up the hall toward the locked entrance to the ward, he saw a familiar face on the other side. He walked to the silver button for the doors and gave it a punch.

"Rachel? I didn't expect to see you."

"Chin told me you were here. I figured as much, but I couldn't reach you."

Steve's hand went to his hip. No phone.

"You left your phone at home apparently. That rather large Hawaiian gentleman answered. Kamekona, is it?"

Steve smiled. "Yea Kamekona."

"I believe I need to thank him. Chin told me about the rescue."

He nodded. Flying with Kamekona would never be the same again. Rubbing his hands together, he pushed away the familiar nightmare. _Blood. Danny's blood_. _Grace screaming._

"How's Danny?" Steve was startled by her voice. Rachel caught his flinching. "And are you alright, Steve?"

"No, I'm not alright. But Danny's holding his own."

"Holding his own." She laughed and shook her head. "That's quite clearly a euphemism for _you don't know_."

What could he say? He couldn't lie.

She didn't wait for him to say anything. "I'd like to chat with you, if I may. Is there somewhere more private?"

"Yea, end of the hall. There's a waiting room." He led the way.

The door closed behind them with a soft whoosh, and Rachel didn't wait long to begin.

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Steve was instantly on guard. His mind flashed to all the times Danny bitched about Rachel in the car. He didn't know if he could handle an argument. "I don't know what you mean, Rachel."

"You neglected to tell me –" She paused, taking a deep breath, obviously fighting her emotions. "You didn't tell me Danny died once you got to the hospital."

_Oh shit. Grace._

He closed his eyes, shaking his head. He didn't know what to say. And he was afraid if he opened his mouth to fast, he might say something he'd regret. Or burst into tears again. Either option wasn't acceptable. So he chewed on his lip for a few seconds and looked for the nearest chair.

The little room at the end of the surgical floor was thankfully empty right then. Magazines were scattered on little end tables and an assortment of couches and chairs appeared well used. The television droning in the back ground was their only witness at that moment. Steve didn't want an audience if he lost it again.

"Rachel." He couldn't look her in the eyes. Running a hand through his hair, he continued. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I should have. I just-"

"You haven't been taking this so well?" While her tone was a little harsh, there was a softness in her face. She was fighting back her own tears. "Steve, I know you did your best. I'm thankful for that. But I'm not sure how Grace is processing this. It worries me."

Steve grabbed Rachel's hand. "Is she okay?"

She smiled at his gesture. "Yes, actually, she seems fine. Considering the circumstances. She has questions. And she wants to see Danny."

"Good. I really couldn't take it if something happened to her."

"Thank you, Steve. I cannot even begin to imagine what it must have been like for all of you. _And poor Danny_. I know how much he wants to be strong for Grace." Tears threatened and she was no match for them. "I've never seen him this bad. The doctor I spoke with on the phone said he might not be able to get the infection under control. What does that even mean? That Danny could die?"

The frantic edge in her voice was almost too much for him.

Steve bowed his head and nodded. "Yea. That's what it means, Rachel." He took a deep breath and then looked at her again. "But I don't buy it. Danny will get through this."

"I really hope you're right." She fished some tissues out of her purse, handing one to Steve. Dabbing her face, she collected herself and then continued. "So. When can Grace see her father?"

"The doctor is thinking tomorrow will be better. Unless." Steve cleared his throat, swallowing back a huge knot. "Unless things change. But I'll let you know."

They both sat and digested his words. _Unless things change._

/././

"I gotta go, man. They won't let me spend the night. Chin and Kono will watch you tonight."

"Aren't I a little old for babysitters?" Danny stopped and sighed. "Okay. That's good."

Steve wasn't sure what unnerved him the most. Danny giving in so easily or how fragile his friend looked in that bed. The restlessness had returned and with it more pain.

"Please take the meds, Danny. Get some sleep."

"I already told you no."

"You can't get proper rest without them."

"So, resting isn't going to help if I'm already-" He didn't finish.

"You aren't dying." Steve decided now would be the best time to drop his little surprise on Danny. "And you have one more visitor."

"What?" Danny pushed himself up in an effort to look toward the doorway. "Who's here? Grace can't come until tomorrow."

Steve just went with it. "Rachel's here."

"This can't be good." Danny shook his head with a groan. "Maybe I will take those meds."

He pushed the call button for his nurse.

/././

"Oh Daniel." Rachel covered her mouth to hide her reaction. Closing her eyes, she fought the urge to wilt right there.

Danny smiled when he saw her there. Years of anger and frustration could never erase the affection he felt for his ex-wife. He was glad to see her.

"Rachel." He reached out to her. "Come here. I promise I won't bite."

"Promises, Danny." She moved a little closer, hesitant and a little in shock.

"Yea, I know. Come here, please." He grabbed her hand. "I just need to feel you."

"Danny, you know I can't."

"Not like that." He sighed, pulling his hand away from hers. "I'm just scared, Rachel. Okay?"

"I didn't mean it like that." She sat in the chair with a huff. "I'm sorry, Danny. So sorry."

"You look good, Rach." Danny smiled. "I'm glad you came."

She smiled and rubbed his arm. Not saying anything.

"How's Grace?"

"She's actually doing alright. All things considering." She studied his face, wondering how much he remembered.

"Our little Monkey was so brave, Rachel."

Rachel's only reply was to squeeze his hand. Danny shivered at her touch.

Then he pulled away from her. "I don't know if I can do this."

She wanted to slap him.

"Don't say that, Danny. You're going to be fine." She ran a hand through his hair. "Get some rest. Okay?"

He nodded against her touch, closing his eyes, slurring the words just a bit. The pain meds were kicking in. "Fine. It's going to be fine."

Rachel watched him a few minutes, making sure he was asleep before she left.


	16. Chapter 16

_**You're not gonna like me...  
><strong>_

Rachel had been gone for about an hour when Danny woke up again. He smiled when he saw his partner sitting beside him, head tilted forward, sleeping at an impossible angle.

He watched him for a moment. Grateful to see him at all. Thankful they were both alive.

His eyes watered and he tried to swallow the swell of emotion. Danny knew he wouldn't be alive if not for Steve. And Grace. And the rest of the team too.

_What he wouldn't do for them._

And he knew what he knew had to do now.

He had to push through this and get better. But he was so scared and still in so much pain. And his head ached. He had that frenzied feeling that always accompanied a fever. He'd know it anywhere, cursed it.

Danny prayed this was the end of his feeling like shit. Tonight would be the worst of it. _Had to be_. He'd come out the other side and the fever would break.

He really wanted a miracle.

But this fight was proving to be a struggle for him. He was just so tired.

Steve stirred, lifting his head with a wince. He smiled when he realized Danny was watching him. Seeing Steve awake somehow gave Danny a little zap of energy.

"You're still here, you goof."

"No one's spotted me yet." Steve's grin grew wider. "I snuck back in after Rachel left."

Danny giggled. "You're such a kid, you know that, right?"

Steve thought of a thousand comebacks, but he held his tongue. He was so relieved to see that spark in his friend. Just one giggle was enough.

But it was short lived. Their reality was a heavy one. Danny had been seriously injured. Steve fought back tears when he really looked into his friend's eyes. He could see the uncertainty.

Danny watched his partner. He hated feeling so fragile. It pissed him off that his best friend was this worried about him. Shivering, he rode another wave of chills.

Cursing under his breath, he made up his mind right then.

There was no way he would let this get him. It might not be the perfect battle. But he would focus on one thing at a time. _His first milestone._ Seeing Grace tomorrow.

"I don't want to cancel." He paused and closed his eyes. Recovering he finished his thought. "Grace. I don't want to cancel."

Steve spoke like he'd been reading his friend's mind. "I know you want to see her, Danny. Your fever's gonna break tonight."

"Yea, let's hope so." He wanted to bite his tongue against the frightened edge in his voice. He giggled again instead.

Steve grabbed his friend's arm. "I know you can do this, man. Just focus on Gracie coming tomorrow. You can do this."

Danny nodded, one hand in his hair. They were quiet again for a while.

All Steve could think about was Grace and the hallway outside the trauma room. _And now Rachel knew._ He wasn't sure how to approach the subject – or if now was even the best time. The words flew out of his mouth before he could come up with a better plan.

"Danny, there's something I need to-"

He wasn't sure Danny heard him, and then the nurse interrupted. "Commander McGarrett?"

Steve shot the nurse a sideways grin and raised an eyebrow at her. She uncrossed her arms, smiling but not softening her stance.

"Steve, you need to leave soon. I'm giving you ten minutes." She tapped her watch.

"Wow, ten minutes Danny. I feel like curfew's about to expire and I haven't even kissed you goodnight yet."

Danny yawned, frowning. "I told you before that joke isn't funny."

The nurse left the room with a laugh, leaving the boys to themselves again.

Steve was the first to speak. "You're gonna be okay, man. Just get some rest."

"Stop saying that."

"Which thing? You're gonna be okay or get some rest?"

"Both." Danny pushed his head against the pillow trying to adjust them.

Steve was there in an instant, carefully maneuvering the bed and pillows to make his friend more comfortable. No words, just a pure grateful smile from Danny. And tears.

"You stop that." Steve moved away from his friend.

"Can't help it, babe." Tears streaked Danny's face as he grabbed Steve's hand. "Thank you for saving me."

"No Danny. You saved me." Steve cleared his throat. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Danny."

/././

Steve really didn't intend to leave the hospital. He said his good byes and good nights to everyone at the nurse's station. Put on a big show. He would go right back up to Danny's room as soon as he could figure out a way.

And then he ran into Kono in the lobby.

"Hey boss." She waved. "How's Danny?"

Steve looked at the tiled floor, eyes following the pattern as it spread out under their feet. He hated that question. _How's Danny?_

"Not much change, Kono. He's still fighting the infection."

It was awkward standing there among the throng of strangers in the hospital lobby. Even this late in the day, the place was still rather busy.

"What's on your mind, Steve? I can see the wheels spinning." Kono smiled.

"He needs to be better for tomorrow, Kono."

Both knew how absurd that statement really was. What he needed was to survive the night and kick the infection's ass.

She understood. "Grace is coming tomorrow."

"Yea, and right now, he's not too sure of himself."

She tilted her head with a faint smile and squeezed his shoulder. "I'll take good care of him tonight, boss."

"I know you will, Kono."

"Well, then go home and get some sleep. Kamekona left some things for you in the oven. And Chin should be by in a few hours to check in. I have the _Danny shift_ tonight."

"You guys don't have to-"

"Yes we do, Steve." She made sure she had his eyes. "Remember. We're ohana. It's not all wine and roses."

"You sound like Danny."

"I think I heard that wine and roses bit from him."

Steve chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

Kono studied him for a few seconds. "You better not go back up there. Not tonight, Steve."

"What? Why would you think that?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know you too well."

Steve grit his teeth and tried to be stern. He failed because Kono looked like she was about to burst out laughing. So he ended up almost whining instead. "I want to be there, Kono."

"Danny's gonna be fine. You won't be if they see you on the floor. You need to go home and rest, Steve. Doctor's orders."

"He's not my doctor."

"No but he's Danny's doctor. You should listen to him." She brushed passed him, shaking her head. "I'll call you if anything changes."

Steve watched Kono disappear into the elevator.

/././

Steve McGarrett had a plan. Not the best plan in the world, but he was exhausted and way off his game. First he would simply try to blend in again. If no one noticed him, they couldn't kick him out. If he had to, he would try bribery, taking some money out of the ATM so he could buy the nurses designer coffees and what ever snacks they wanted. Hell, he'd buy them all lunch if he had to.

Of course, Kono was up there, and he knew she'd rat him out first chance she got. Sleep deprivation had frankly made him a bit peevish, and he wanted what he wanted. Come hell or super aggravating, caring co-worker. He wasn't proud of his semi-manic state.

But Danny was here, and Steve was not leaving until he felt better about everything. If it meant camping out in the waiting room, he'd do it. But he at least had to try and get back upstairs one more time.

He hopped on the elevator and headed up to Danny's floor. As the doors slid open, he was met by two gentlemen wearing hospital security uniforms. Steve was sure he recognized one of them, but couldn't place him.

"Commander McGarrett? I have orders, sir, to keep you off this floor. If you resist, I'll be forced to call HPD and have you arrested for trespassing. We will not have a repeat of the other night." The guard stood firm. "Don't make me force my hand."

Steve simply nodded. Plan effectively foiled. It hadn't been much of one anyway. He was seriously off his game.

Turning around, he allowed himself to be escorted back down to the lobby. And he'd wait there until morning, frustrated and grouchy as hell.

"Please tell my colleagues upstairs that I'm down here?"

"Will do sir. And I don't want to see you up there again at all tonight. I'll be watching."

Steve found a comfy couch and sat down with a growl. He wanted to punch something. Instead, he fell asleep.

/././

The waiting area was bright when Steve opened his eyes again. He'd been covered with a light blanket at some point. Recognizing the girl at the information desk, he mouthed his thanks from across the room. She shrugged and continued with her phone call.

Steve had one thing on his mind. _Danny_.

Searching his pockets, he remembered he didn't have his phone, so he couldn't check for messages. No one had come to get him during the night, so that had to be good news. While it was early, it was still tomorrow.

He practically ran to the elevator.

As the doors slid open, he was immediately on alert. But no guards greeted him. He followed someone from housekeeping into the locked ward. Smacking the guy on the back, Steve thanked him as he ran passed, eager to get to his friend's room.

Halfway down the hall, he was stopped by hospital staff. "It's a little early, isn't it Commander?"

Steve smiled at the familiar face. "Good morning to you, too. How's Danny?"

"Things took a turn overnight." The nurse grabbed his arm.

Not able to read her face, Steve thought he might just puke.

_**Don't worry. I'll try not to make you wait... ;-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here's a nice sorta longish chapter for you. Thanks as always for reading. :-)**_

What Steve found was beyond anything he expected.

Danny sat in a large recliner, propped with pillows. He was turned toward the window, and the sun was in his face. If not for the skimpy outfit and bandages, he actually looked like he didn't belong there.

The nurse was at Steve's side, anchoring him in place with one hand on his back. Sensing his relief. "His fever broke in the middle of the night. I think he slept for the first time since he's been here. No more talk of zombies."

Steve smiled at that mention.

"I sent your friend, Kono, home to get some rest. Danny insisted. He's been in good spirits since shift change."

Danny turned at the sound, face lighting up when he saw his partner.

/././

Steve carefully moved the chair and Danny so they could chat without being blinded by the morning sun.

"I want to talk about something normal. I need to take my mind off of waiting for Grace." Danny smooth his gown, fingers hesitating at the bandages.

Steve just could not get over the change in his friend. "Now who's the little kid?"

"Hey, I've been nothing but patient." Danny smiled. "When I wasn't hallucinating and dying."

"Danny."

"I know, I know. It's not funny. No more talk of dying. Except that I did. Almost die."

"You did die, buddy." There, he'd said it.

Danny's whole face changed. Eyes narrowed. "What?"

_Shit._ Steve slipped up. "They didn't tell you?"

"Who didn't tell me what?"

"The doctor."

"That I died?" Danny shook his head. "No. Nobody told me that."

He sat straighter in the recliner.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Is that why Rachel's been so nice?"

Steve wanted to laugh from the look on his friend's face. A mixture of amusement, confusion and frustration.

"No, I think she genuinely cares about you. Seriously. And she was worried about Grace."

"Well, I'm done talking about dying." Danny scratched his head which now resembled one of those troll dolls. "And I think I'm done sitting in this chair."

Seeing the distress on his best friend's face, Steve was by his side in an instant. "What can I do?"

"I already pushed this handy little button."

"Let me help you, Danny." His nurse appeared out of nowhere. Steve was pretty sure she was a ninja. "Remember what I told you about overexertion. Any setback means another day here."

At those words, Danny groaned.

"Commander Steve." She stopped and grinned at him. Then she was all business again. "You can help me guide Danny back into bed. He's a little unsteady on his feet. Oh and watch the IV and other unmentionables, as Danny calls them."

Steve smiled, knowing how embarrassed his best friend could get about personal stuff. "I promise I won't look, Danny."

"You're not helping, Steven." Despite his blushing, Danny managed to look quite stern. This, of course, only made Steve more amused.

"Come on, man, it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"What? No you have not seen-" He stopped, knowing he wouldn't win this conversation. He just wanted to get back into bed. To be comfortable again.

/././

Steve walked down the hall to grab a coffee from the little room beside the nurse's station. He wanted to give Danny a moment to get settled. The move from chair to bed had been a rather unceremonious clusterfuck. Danny trying to do too much on his own and Steve overcompensating. And the poor nurse caught in the middle.

She shooed him away and deftly guided her patient back into bed even though Danny was a good three inches taller than her. Steve marveled from the far corner of the room. They both definitely owed her some flowers when this was all over.

He wasn't comfortable with the idea of standing back and watching anything. He liked to be in the mix, helpful to a fault. Right now, there was nothing Steve could do but leave and wait. Nurse Ninja would signal him when his friend was ready for visitors again. So he leaned against the wall and allowed himself to relax.

Just as he let his eyes slide closed, someone poked him in the ribs. "He's ready, Steve." He nodded his thanks, wanting to wrap her up in a huge hug. She laughed. "I warn you. I do bite."

Steve couldn't help but laugh too. And it felt so good. Felt like he hadn't been in positive territory for weeks. "Thank you."

"For what?" She tilted her head, hands in her pockets. "Just doing my job. And it's now my job to tell you that Danny is more than ready to see you. He wants to know when his daughter is coming. I hope I get to meet Grace. She's a bit of a legend around here. Everyone knows how brave she was."

He nodded. Going back to those memories was dangerous. For now, he would take her word for it. He lived it and didn't need to rehash any part of that terrible day.

"Yea, she is extremely brave." Steve couldn't think of anything else to say. "Yea, I better get back to my partner now."

/././

Danny sat up in bed, arms crossed. A streak of impatience all over his face. Steve wanted to smile and make a joke, but he kept his mouth shut, waiting for his friend to make the first move.

"What were you trying to do? Drop me?"

"You're the one who eats all the malasadas, Danny."

"Fair enough." He grinned. "But you still tried to dump my ass on the floor."

Steve dipped his head. "I'm sorry, Danny. I didn't mean –"

"You idiot, I'm just joking. It was my fault anyway. I tried to do too much on my own." He laughed and looked away as if remembering.

Steve studied his partner, noticing a definite change in his demeanor. "Did you hit the button on your pain pump?"

"Yes." Danny nodded with an exaggerated motion. "I did."

"Grace is coming, you know."

"This way I can sleep before she gets here, and maybe I won't be grouchy."

"Alright then." Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head. This might be fun.

Until Danny turned the conversation to the hike.

"Who was that guy?" His voice cracked and he sipped some water. "You know, the one on the trail."

Steve stayed as close to the facts as possible. No veering into anything overly emotional. "His name was Bradley Cooper."

"Bradley Cooper? I feel like I should know the guy." Danny tried to push himself up. Steve stopped him.

"Let me help you." He restacked the many pillows on the bed and elevated the bed just a little. "Is that good?"

"Yea, babe. Thanks. Sometimes I feel like I'll never-"

Danny took a few slow breaths, eyes closed. He wouldn't admit it but everything still hurt, despite the pain meds. The drugs lightened his mood more than anything.

"So did we know the guy?"

Steve nodded, mind replaying his conversation with Chin. "Yea we questioned him for the Castillo case."

"That was months ago, right?"

"I guess we're unforgettable." Steve shrugged.

"Yea sure." Danny smiled and closed his eyes. "I'll never forget this."

His hand went to the bandages and he exhaled loudly.

"You sure you're alright?" Steve leaned closer to the bed.

"Please stop with that. No. I am not alright. Some guy I can't remember shot me in the gut. So, no, I'm not alright." He reached out for his friend. "But I will be."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand. "As much as I'd like to stand around holding hands with you." He grinned. "I really need to grab a shower and maybe something to eat. You okay with me leaving for a while?"

"Yea babe. Go. I'm not going anywhere. Bring back my little girl, please."

"Okay. I'll be back in a few hours."

Danny pulled him into an awkward hug. "Better make that longer than a few. You stink, you animal."

"Only for you, buddy." Steve felt like a babbling idiot, so happy Danny was doing better.

Now he had his most important mission to complete. _Grace._ First he headed home to shower and shave. He couldn't wait to see the look on his partner's face when he saw his daughter.

/././

"Someone's here to see you." Ninja Nurse kept her voice soft, knowing Danny was still mostly asleep. This meeting, though, was too important to pass up. "Detective Williams? Open your eyes for me."

"Oh please, no more blood draws." He was half joking but very seriously worried that's what his nurse really wanted.

She laughed. "No Danny. This is so much better than that."

"That's not saying much, babe."

"Open your eyes and find out then."

He'd been having a rather disagreeable morning since Steve left, still feeling a lot of pain and having trouble getting comfortable.

"Okay they're open." He propped himself up just a bit.

His nurse waved to someone out of sight. And then he got a big surprise.

"Danno!" Grace hesitated in the doorway.

Danny just about lost his mind he was so happy to see his daughter. "Monkey! Aw, come here, babe. I missed you."

Grace raced to his bedside, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I missed you, too!"

She looked like she had a million questions for him, but she sank into the chair, scooting herself as close as she could and just held on to her daddy.

When he realized she was trembling, he pulled back so he could see her face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was so worried about you."

"Aw Grace, I'm better now. No more worries. Okay?"

She gave him a quick nod and buried her face in his arms again, ever so careful of his bandages. He knew she was holding back, but at the moment, he simply absorbed her presence. Allowed himself to be consumed by the joy of being with her again.

_The best medicine on the planet._

Steve hung back. He couldn't contain the giant grin plastered all over his face. Catching Danny's eyes for a second, he couldn't help but cry all over again.

/././

Grace couldn't stay long. Her presence on the ward was a huge favor as it was. Children under thirteen were generally not allowed.

"I'll see you in a few days, Grace. Okay? You can call me any time." He patted the phone beside the bed.

"But Danno, I don't want to leave you."

"Your mom is waiting for you. And you have a tennis lesson, right?"

She nodded. "But you are more important."

"Aw babe, it makes me so happy to hear you say that. But you need to go. Okay? Do this for me?" He wanted to squeeze her but it hurt too much.

"Okay, but I don't have to like it." She pulled away from her father, crossing her arms over her chest.

Steve smiled. Grace was a chip off the old stubborn block. Emphasis on the stubborn.

/././

"Thank you for Grace." Danny smiled, eyes half closed. He'd been having a tough day pain-wise and was now a little stoned. "For taking care of her. Thank you."

"No need to thank me, buddy." Steve's mood varied between grateful and amused. Drugged up, loopy Danny was so much better than feverish Danny.

"Stop." Danny held up his hand, waving it around haphazardly. "Let's not pretend like this is any other day. I'm alive, Steven."

Steve wasn't sure where this was going. Their conversations so far that day had been all over the place.

"Danny." He thought maybe he could stop this one before his friend got too excited again. "Pretty soon they're just going to commit you."

_Okay, bad joke. _

Danny ignored the last part. "Don't _Danny_ me. You don't understand."

Steve squeezed Danny's hand. "Yes, I do understand. I was there. I watched you die."

"Wait, what?" It took him a minute to remember the earlier conversation. "Tell me again?"

"You died on the table." Steve felt like someone had just punched him hard in the stomach - _again_. "I can't believe they didn't tell you."

"It seems that information was willfully withheld."

"Maybe they figured you-"

"What? That I couldn't handle it?"

"You were pretty bad for a while, man. You scared me."

"Stop with that, right now." Danny raised his voice. "Just stop."

"We're gonna talk about this, Danny." Steve scooted his chair closer to the bed and whispered. "Calm down or you'll have the Nurse Ninja in here again."

Danny nodded. "Okay. But."

"No buts, Danny. If this was any other case, we could just say fuck it and move on. You're getting better. Hooray. _But Grace is involved_." That was all he had to say. _Grace._ Steve wasn't ready to tell Danny his daughter had watched him die, too. Not yet.

Sighing, Danny covered his face with his hands, pulling away from Steve. "What's there left to say? I got shot. I'm okay now."

"But you weren't okay."

"No, I was not. Do you want details? Every frightening moment? Do Navy Seals get off on that?"

The last sentence stung, but it didn't stop Steve. This was the furthest he'd been able to get with Danny all day.

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough to know Grace will need therapy." Danny turned his head so he could look Steve right in the eyes. "And we're leaving it at that. End of story."

"Okay." Steve nodded. "For now. We're leaving it there _for now_."


	18. Chapter 18

Several days passed and Danny was stronger. And very impatient. His infection cleared up and pain diminishing; he was ready to go home.

"I can take care of myself, Steven."

"We're not having this argument, _Daniel._"

Arms crossed and frowning at his partner, Steve stood by the window. Danny sat on the bed, very content to be wearing his own clothes, feeling more like himself. It was time for his afternoon jaunt down the hallway and back. He had to prove he could walk with his cane.

"I am going to my place." Danny was tired of their current back and forth.

Steve would not drop it. "No, you're spending some time with me."

"I'm not sleeping on your couch, Steve."

"What are you talking about?" Steve shook his head, offended. "Why would I make you do that?"

"_You_ wouldn't do anything." Danny ran a hand over his belly. "I'm not walking up and down those steps. Not for the first few days anyway. My place is easier."

Steve had to admit Danny was correct. There was, however, a flaw in his plan. "But there's nowhere for me to sleep at your place."

"The couch." Danny grinned. He knew how uncomfortable his couch was for sleeping long periods of time. "Or Grace's room?"

"No way am I invading her space. Besides, she's gonna want to visit you."

Both feet planted firmly on the floor, Danny stood, relying heavily on the cane. "Yea sure. You just have a problem with all the pink and glitter."

"I still can't get that stuff off my favorite pants, Danny." Steve laughed. But he was watching his friend's unsteady movement toward the door with concern. He didn't trust him on his own. _Not yet_.

/././

Danny finished his walk with flying colors, but the exertion tired him out and made him a little goofy. And more than a little emotional about finally going home.

"I don't know what to tell you except that I am so thankful to be alive. Which is in no small part because of you. You didn't let me give up." Danny wanted to hug Steve but his friend was standing just out of reach. And sudden movements were not the order of the day. He felt like an old man, but a happy one. _He was going home_.

"I didn't do anything, Danny." Steve shrugged, playing it off as usual.

"Yes you did, Steve. So stop it with that. Let's get out of here before they decide to keep me for something else." He laughed. "I am so tired of being poked and prodded. You just do not know. And I really want to sleep in my own bed."

"I know, buddy. Let's go." Steve motioned for someone in the hallway. "Your chariot awaits, _Sir Daniel_."

An orderly pushed a wheelchair beside the bed. Danny didn't say a word. He simply sat down, cane in his lap. "Giddy up."

/././

The elevator ride was tough for Danny. A flash of memory dislodged itself when Steve caught the wheel of the chair on the lip of the elevator floor, jostling him just a bit. It was minor, not even a bump.

But Danny suddenly couldn't breathe. Closing his eyes, he didn't want to alarm Steve.

He heard screaming. _Grace._ Felt her warm little fingers slipping from his as he was pulled away by the trauma team. The loud thumping of the helicopter echoed in the background.

Tightening his jaw, Danny tried to breathe through his nose. It was almost too much.

He remembered thinking he'd never see his daughter again.

"Danny?" Steve squeezed his shoulder.

Danny covered Steve's hand with his own. "I'm okay, babe. Just a little dizzy."

A lie, but hopefully an effective one. He didn't think his partner bought it, but it didn't matter. The doors slid open and they were soon at the lobby doors.

A few deep breaths later and they were in front of the Camaro.

"Why are you driving my car?" Danny played off his discomfort by being annoyed with his partner.

Steve noticed, but didn't comment. He knew he wasn't alone in having flashbacks. "I figured it'd be tough for you to get, ya know, into my truck."

"So you appropriated my vehicle?"

"It was at my place anyway. Remember? You and Gracie met me there before." Steve felt like an ass.

Danny cleared his throat. "Yea, I remember."

Their conversation abruptly ended, Steve nudged his friend and motioned toward the now open car door. "Let's get you home."

/././

"So you think you can manage?" Steve glanced at Danny, smug as ever. "On your own?"

"Seriously?" Danny wasn't backing down. "Yes. I'm a perfectly capable adult."

"Changing your bandages? Cleaning the wound? Keeping up with your meds? Hobbling to the head in the middle of the night?"

"The head? Really, Steven?"

"You need me, Danny."

"I most certainly do not need you." _Maybe I do, but I'm not admitting it._

"Yes you do."

"Drop it."

"Danny, you're gonna need help for a couple days. No big deal. You won't even know I'm there."

"Until you start manhandling me."

"Manhandling?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yea, I enjoyed it when it was Nurse Ninja. You? Not so much."

"Oh, so you think I can't be gentle?"

"No, I think your idea of gentle is using a hand grenade when a hammer will do."

"Someone needs a pain pill and a nap."

"No, I disagree vehemently. Someone – this someone – needs some alone time to heal and regain their sanity."

"Sanity?" Steve laughed. "And vehemently? Don't hurt yourself with those big words."

"Just stop, please? I have a headache."

"Okay, not tonight then honey."

Danny turned a bright shade of red. "What was that?"

"Honey? Figured you'd like it better than Boo Boo."

"No, I do not like it. Not one bit."

"Boy, you're hard to please."

"You know what? I am not going to say anything else."

"Come on, Danny."

"I'm done talking, Steven."

"Steven? You're going to _Steven_ me?"

Danny straightened himself and stared through his friend. Face blank.

"Well, I don't care what you say. I'm not leaving you alone tonight. So deal with it." Steve accelerated and almost ran a red light, growling under his breath.

/././

The argument flared up again as Steve helped Danny into the house.

"I'm staying with you." Steve crossed his arms.

"I don't have the room, Steven." Danny closed his shirt with a wince, deciding he'd leave the last few buttons open over the bandages. Maybe his choice of wardrobe was a bit too much, but he just wanted to feel normal. And he dreaded pulling a T-shirt over his head. "And I don't need a baby sitter."

"Doesn't matter. You're not changing my mind. I'll sleep on the couch."

"My couch sucks. We already had this discussion."

"So? I've slept on worse."

Danny realized he had already lost this battle.

"Fine."

"Fine? Seriously?" Steve grinned. "Giving up finally?"

"No, I'm not giving up. This is a strategic maneuver. Maybe if I agree with you, you'll lose interest and leave me alone."

Steve grinned. "Not a chance. Reverse psychology has never worked on me, buddy."

"Good grief. Take me back to the hospital."

"Funny guy. Maybe you should consider a career change." Steve opened a closet, obviously searching for something.

"Why are you rummaging through my stuff?"

"I know you have a sleeping bag around here."

"Sleeping bag? What?"

"Never mind." Steve closed the closet.

Danny laughed. He knew what his partner was up to. "I have a tent too. You can pitch it right here in the living room if you want."

"Don't tempt me."

"Steven, please. Go home."

"Oh just for calling me _Steven_, I'm never leaving." Steve grinned at Danny.

"Fate worse than death." Danny groaned at his own words. "_Sorry_."

He was tired. And Steve was exhausting on a good day.

Danny sighed. "I don't care where you sack out. Just please don't crawl in bed with me. I have it on good authority that you're a bed hog."

"What? Who told-" This definitely caught Steve off guard.

"Catherine told Kono who then told me and Chin."

"Why?"

"It was a boring day, and believe me, it is information I do _not _need to know." His world swayed for a second and Danny had to steady himself with his cane.

Steve grabbed his arm. "Whoa Danny. Why don't you sit down? Aren't you supposed to take a nap anyway?"

"Thanks, but no. I'm trying to be human again, and that does not involve spending my life in bed. Just let me putter around for a while."

"Putter? Since when do you _putter_?"

"Since I feel like I'm 80 years old." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Must I explain everything to you, Steve? Do you need a play by play?"

"I don't know why this is such a big deal, Danny. You need some help. I'm here."

Danny ignored Steve and continued his rant.

"Well, I'm afraid you're gonna have to sit this one out. Because I've got to take a piss, and I'm not sharing those details with you. Thank you very much." Danny waved his hand as he hobbled to the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A big shout out to everyone who has commented on the story. Thank you for your thoughts. :-) And as always thanks to everyone out there reading my story. I hope you're enjoying it.**_

/././

Danny woke in the middle of the night to a rustle of movement. Disoriented for a few seconds, he expected a nurse to rouse him, check his IVs. Then he remembered.

_He was home._

And someone was sleeping on the floor beside his bed.

_Steve._

He smiled. They'd argued all evening, and Danny knew he'd been terrible to his friend. He had to admit, he felt a twinge of guilt. Because right now, he was happy he wasn't alone.

"Danny?"

"Yea, Steve?"

Steve didn't have to ask if Danny was okay. He could hear what he needed in his voice. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry I've been a dick. I've got a lot on my mind, Steve. I shouldn't take it out on you."

Sleepy Steve sighed and turned toward Danny. "It's okay, man. Don't worry about it."

"It isn't okay."

"Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"We don't always get a morning."

"No we don't, Danny." Steve tried in vane to fluff his very flat pillow. "And if you don't let me go back to sleep, I'll guarantee you don't get a morning."

"I don't know if I can get back to sleep."

Steve propped himself with his elbow, trying to get a better look at his friend. "You sure you're okay? Any pain?"

"Maybe a little."

"A little, Danny? You were shot in the gut. I bet it's more than just a little."

"Nothing I can't handle."

Now Steve was sitting up, ready to help if needed. "Well, you don't have to _handle_ this, buddy. Take a pill, so you can sleep. Please."

"Okay, you're right, Steve. Doctor said I needed my rest."

Danny popped two small pills, washing it down with few sips from the bottle of what ever Steve had left on the nightstand for him. He lay there watching shadows dance across the ceiling until he finally fell back to sleep.

/././

The coffee machine fizzed and sputtered in the background as Danny stood in front of the fridge. Frustrated with doing everything one handed, he wasn't using his cane. And he felt it.

Determined to make breakfast, he pushed through the pain. He thought he might make pancakes, but he didn't know how much longer he would be on his feet. Damn if he didn't wish someone out there delivered breakfast food.

He needed to do something nice for Steve. To thank him.

"Hey." Steve shuffled into the kitchen. First thing he did was check the coffee. Second thing was to hand Danny his cane. "I think you forgot something."

"Slipped my mind."

"Sure it did." Steve grabbed two mugs and poured some coffee. "Thanks for the coffee."

"You know." Danny blew on his coffee before taking a sip. He hoped it would help clear his head. Headache or not, he had something he needed to say. "I've been thinking."

Steve leaned against the counter. He waited for Danny to continue.

"How come we never talk about it when it's you? And why must we talk about it when it's me?"

Steve knew exactly which _it_ Danny was referring to and he really didn't want to go there, but he obliged his friend anyway. "Because it's not supposed to be you, Danny."

"Not supposed to be me? What the hell does that mean? Like you _expect_ to go out in a hail of bullets. Or be blown to bits?" Danny closed his eyes, shaking his head. He couldn't get too excited. The tightening in his chest signaled that pain was on the way. His whole mid section was sensitive. "No, I will not accept that. I refuse. This almost dying thing. It's for the birds. Doesn't matter if it's me or you, babe."

"Danny."

"No you do not get to speak right now. I am not done talking."

"Finally we're getting somewhere." Steve couldn't hide the edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"Steve, you do know it would kill me if something happened to you? You throw yourself around like it doesn't matter if you die. I know if Grace hadn't been with us-" Danny paused, catching his breath. Steve reached out to him. "No I'm fine. Just need a minute."

Danny moved to sit at the kitchen table.

"If Grace had not been there, you would have tried something insane. This whole situation would be reversed. _Or worse_. I saw that look in your eyes. My daughter was the only thing stopping you from going all Super Ninja Seal on the guy. And you know what?"

"What Danny? Please, do tell me." Steve was just a little bit annoyed.

"I was afraid."

"I was afraid, too."

"No, you my friend do not get scared. The instant you get even close to scared, the switch flips and you start acting like some Neanderthal animal, jumping off buildings, throwing yourself at bad guys. You don't even _think_ sometimes. You react."

"I assure you, Danny. I think about what I do."

"But you don't factor yourself into the equation. And it hurts my feelings."

"What?"

"You're my best friend, Steve. And maybe I want you around."

Danny couldn't meet Steve's eyes.

"So, you're gonna get all sensitive on me now?"

"I'm always sensitive, babe."

"What's all this really about, Danny?"

"I want to spend one night by myself. I feel like a caged animal at the zoo."

Steve threw his hands up. "Fine. Stay here by yourself. Just let me check you over before I leave you here to rot."

"Leave me here to rot?"

"You're out of the hospital barely a day, Danny."

"You can sleep in the car. In the driveway if you want." Danny sighed. "I just want to feel human again."

"Give it a few more days. Then I promise, I'll get out of your hair."

"Please, just give me tonight and then I won't say another word. Can you give me that? You can hover and bother me all day. Just give me tonight."

/././

Danny leaned against the pillows, also supporting himself with one hand. It was tough getting going in the morning, and sitting up was often the first hurdle. But he had to do it. Wetting the bed was not an option. He absolutely positively _had _to get to the bathroom. The half empty water bottle was not an appealing option. And his trusty Seal was not there to help.

And he liked it this way. He had to get back to a more normal routine. No more jumpy best friend itching to help him at every hitch in his breathing.

Danny closed his eyes and pictured his daughter. She was a source of strength. His heart ached for her. He knew she always worried about him, but now she understood firsthand what that worry meant.

His cell phone buzzed from the nightstand. He popped one eye open and checked the caller ID. _Steve._ Smiling, he reached for the phone.

And knocked it on to the floor with his still uncoordinated shaking hand. With a growl, he pushed up and turned himself so his feet were hanging off the bed. The phone was just a few feet away, still buzzing. He could feel the Seal breathing down his neck. If he didn't get to that phone, his partner was sure to arrive with a whole battalion of help.

No, Danny couldn't let that happen. He didn't want to ruin his peace and quiet with a worried, anxious Super Steve in his midst. He never realized how much he treasured being on his own. Being able to do the simple things for himself.

One hand on the bed to steady himself, he bent his knees and reached for the phone. Inches away now, he still couldn't quite grab it. It was painful to bend at the waist and he was told to avoid that motion for a few more days. The tape from his ever present bandage a reminder. Even the slightest move tugged at everything. He cursed his hairy self.

With a deep breath, he slid away from the bed, hanging on to the mattress for dear life. Trembling more than a little, Danny picked up the phone and hit the button to answer the call.

"Good morning sunshine." He hoped his tone was light and airy.

Unfortunately, Steve had Super Ninja Seal Jedi mind reading powers. "You okay, Danny? You sound like you're overdoing it again."

And before Danny could say anything in his defense, Steve continued. "I told you I would come over and help first thing this morning. What are you doing anyway? Sounds like you're in pain."

"No, no I'm fine. Just dropped the phone."

Silence on the line. Then Steve scolded him. "So you bent down to pick it up?"

Danny cleared his throat, shuffling back to the bed. "No, I did not bend down. Well, I used my knees like the doc said. Which isn't easy either. But I did not –"

"Okay." Steve believed him. And didn't nag him.

This deserved a response. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not nagging."

Steve chuckled.

"What now?"

"You're not gonna like it."

Danny almost broke out in a nervous sweat getting back into bed. He leaned back against the pile of pillows. "Oh please, fill me in on what I'm not gonna like."

Steve appeared in the doorway, huge grin plastered all over his face.

_Holy shit._

"Oh my god." Danny covered his face with his hands, groaning loudly. "You are a piece of fucking work. I asked you to leave me alone for one night."

"And I did."

"Then why are you here? Right now in my bedroom?"

Steve shrugged. Clearly pleased with himself. "It's morning."


	20. Chapter 20

Danny managed to get to sleep after relieving himself and letting Steve change the dressings on his wound. He couldn't help but laugh as he stumbled back and forth across the hall, one arm slung over his best friend's shoulder. Their height difference made for an awkward assist but neither of them complained.

"You really need to keep your cane with you."

"Tell me something I don't already know, Steven."

Steve tilted his head and eyed his partner for a minute.

_What was he going to say?_ Danny could see something percolating inside that thick head. Steve simply chuckled and carefully let Danny go so he could crawl back into bed.

Steve was already heading for the door. "Get some rest, buddy. It's still early."

"I knew it wasn't technically morning yet." Danny groaned as he threw the covers over his head. He fell asleep to the sound of laughter.

/./././

Danny wasn't laughing a few hours later. He heard someone at the door and hurried to finish washing up – though hurry wouldn't be the best word to describe his movements. Then he remembered his partner was still hovering somewhere. Steve could answer the door.

It was kinda nice to have a butler.

_He had to look on the bright side._

Using his cane he moved slowly up the hall listening to the familiar voices in the front room. _Chin and Steve_. Danny didn't recall Steve mentioning Chin would be stopping by.

"Looks like it may all have been one giant coincidence." Chin stood in the doorway.

Steve shook his head, stepping back to let his colleague inside. "Seriously?"

"HPD found what appears to be a suicide note emailed to Mr. Cooper's soon to be ex-wife."

"So we did the guy a favor?" Frustration and disappointment were evident in Danny's voice. "Wow. Ah huh. Isn't that just great."

"Danny." Steve meant to calm his friend but Danny simply ignored him.

"This is totally unbelievable." Danny worked hard to keep it together. "What else do you have there, Chin?"

Chin kept reading his notes. If he stayed calm, then maybe his friends would too. "The trail was a favorite spot of Bradley Cooper's wife. They had hiked the preserve often, and he was planning to kill himself at one of the lookout points. Apparently it had some special significance to their marriage?"

Danny continued passed Steve, brushing him roughly. "So he was gonna stick it to her one more time by killing himself in her favorite spot? Great, just great."

"Makes sense." Steve wasn't sure why he'd opened his mouth.

"If you're a psycho." Danny paused, obviously bothered, catching his breath and sitting on the couch.

"Hey, whoa, Danny. You're not supposed to get too excited."

"Fantastic. This is absolutely absurd. I almost die because we run into – by coincidence – some guy who wants to kill himself because of something he believed _we_ did. As a parting gift, he shoots me. And gets you, my friend, to take care of the hard part for him."

Hands on his hips, Steve glared at his partner. "Are you blaming me for this?"

"No. I am not blaming you." Danny stretched out a little, wincing, hand on his belly. "I am blaming fate. Circumstance."

"You have to let it go, Danny." Steve shook his head. "You're not doing yourself any favors. Look at yourself. You're a mess."

"All this because some guy wanted to kill himself." The tone of Danny's voice had changed.

Steve tried to get a better look at his best friend. "We already established that. Hey, what's wrong?"

Danny was now crying, and he made no effort to hide it.

"Man- you okay?" Any bit of frustration Steve felt melted into concern.

Chin had now moved in a little closer. He felt a little out of place, but would help if needed.

"No, I am not okay. I am – for lack of a better word – fucked up. Of all people, he had to run into us." Danny dabbed at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Unbelievable."

Steve knelt beside the couch, hands on Danny's shoulders. "Hey. Look at me."

Danny kept his eyes closed, shaking.

"You need to rest." Steve gave his friend just the lightest shake. "And before you make some smart ass comment, just listen to me. Please, go lie down. I promise to leave you alone for a while, so you can sleep. Okay?"

"Okay. Alright." He cracked one eye open and smiled before chuckling. "I still just can't believe it."

"Can't believe what, Danny?"

"I almost died and I wasn't on duty. Not the way I imagined it."

Steve let the faintest hint of a grin light up his face. "It was case related, if that makes you feel any better."

"Don't push it." Danny tried to stand up.

"Need some help, partner?"

"Yea, please."

Steve pulled Danny to his feet slowly, Chin right there in case he was needed.

_And he was. _

No sooner had Steve let go of Danny's hand when he started listing the other direction stumbling into Chin.

"Come on, Danny." Chin steadied him. "Let's get you to bed."

Danny nodded, letting Chin guide him back the hall. Steve trailed behind letting himself relax. His best friend was in good hands.

It gave him a chance to really watch Danny. Pain was evident in every move. Steve had been there. Studying his partner left him with echoes of his own close calls.

He leaned on the doorframe, waiting. Not wanting to break the moment. He was so thankful for their extended family.

"You wanna do the honors, Steve?" Chin turned to Steve. "Looks like Sleeping Beauty here is down for the count."

Danny sat on the bed, eyes closed.

"Yea, thanks, Chin. I can take it from here."

"I'll show myself out then." He squeezed Danny's shoulder. "Get some rest."

"That's what they all say." Danny half giggled. "Easier said than done."

"Alright then." Chin smiled. He turned to Steve and mouthed _good luck_ before leaving.

"Why do our conversations keep ending in this room?" Danny mumbled almost to himself.

"That's because your stubborn ass keeps getting out of bed when you should be resting." Steve made sure Danny's cane was within reach. "I'll be back with dinner. You sleep. And take these before you forget."

Steve rattled a pill bottle. Danny nodded, feeling totally helpless and completely protected at the same time.

/././

"Danno."

_Grace. _Her voice surprised him. He didn't know she was home. Rachel should have picked her up from school today. Danny missed this part of his routine most of all.

He'd been napping. The pain meds made him groggy, sloppy. He didn't want Grace to see him like that. So human. So not a super hero.

"Are you okay, Daddy? Sorry I woke you."

He pulled up the covers and propped himself with pillows. Patting the bed, he smiled. "Come here, Monkey."

She sat carefully beside him, eyes tentative.

"It's okay, babe. You won't hurt me."

She still didn't say a word.

"Hey Monkey. You can tell me anything. What's on your mind?"

"You almost died, Danno."

"That's right, Grace. Almost."

"I watched them bring you back to life."

Danny swallowed hard. He didn't know this. Was stunned.

"Monkey, how did you?"

"Through the windows. Uncle Steve was holding me."

He could see it written all over her sweet little face. _Funny how crystal clear some memories were. _

"I bet that was scary, huh?"

"They shocked you." She said this so matter of factly.

"Uh huh."

"Did it hurt?"

"I didn't feel it." He thought for a second. "If I did, Monkey. I don't remember. So that's okay."

"They saved you, Danno. I watched you come back to life."

Speechless, Danny was without speech. Tears. Tears, he did have.

_Steve stood just outside in the hall, listening, eyes wet with tears._

"You saved me too, Monkey. And Uncle Steve."

"Me?" Her eyes were big and curious.

"Yes you, babe." He squeezed her hand. "You kept me here. Before Uncle Chin and Auntie Kono came. You kept me from floating away, baby."

Grace nuzzled into Danny's shoulder and he held her tight, despite the pressure on his abdomen. He relished the mix of comfort and pain. It reminded him he was alive.

"You can come in now, Steven. I can hear you out there."

There was silence for a minute. Then a rustling and a sigh.

"Hey Danny." Steve kept his eyes to the floor.

"Thanks for bringing Grace here."

"Any time, man." Steve was stiff, uncomfortable.

Danny knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to push it. "Sit down, babe."

Grace smiled and patted the bed. "Yea, Uncle Steve. There's room."

"I can't." Steve didn't mean to say those words out loud. He didn't like the confusion he saw flash across Grace's face.

"Steve." Danny might as well have said please.

Steve couldn't say anything. He couldn't sit there on the bed. So close to them.

His mind flashed back.

_The drafty cabin._

_The rain._

_Grace's little hands, covered in Danny's blood._

_Grace screaming._

_Danny's body going limp on the table._

"Hey Steve – where are you?" Danny reached for him.

Steve snapped out of it.

"I'm right here, Danny." He grabbed his friend's hand.

Their eyes met. Danny tilted his head ever so much and gave Steve the faintest smile. Everything was okay. _Or it would be_.

Danny decided he'd try a little small talk. "I'm feeling better. Just needed a nap."

"Grace wanted to see you." Steve followed his lead.

"Why did you pick her up anyway?"

"Rachel needed a favor. And I had some free time." Steve shrugged. "Plus I knew a brave little girl who wanted to see her Danno."

"You don't think you coulda called first?" Danny tickled Grace. "Maybe I had big plans. I mighta been out."

"Yea sure, buddy. You can barely make it to the couch."

The room was suddenly tense. There were things not being said. Even Grace knew. And she was the first to break the ice.

"I don't want you to die, Danno." She turned to Steve. "I don't want you to die either, Uncle Steve."

"I know, Monkey."

"But you could. Any day."

This was true. How could he lie? Danny didn't know what to say. This wasn't a conversation he'd ever rehearsed. Even though he thought about it a million times.

Steve helped him out.

"That's right, Gracie. Your daddy and I could die. Every day."

Danny was so not expecting that answer. He let Steve figure this one out.

"That's why we take our job so seriously."

She nodded, accepting the answer.

"And some times, you have to kill people." Her little voice should not be saying those words. Danny wanted to rip his own heart out. Steve was so calm about it.

"Yes, that's right. Sometimes we have to kill people."

"Bad people?" She swallowed hard. "Like the man on the trail."

"It's not always that simple, Grace."

Now Steve was faltering. Danny took over.

"Monkey, we don't want to kill anyone. Sometimes, we have to make some tough choices." That answer sounded all wrong to him. "It's never easy, Grace."

"I worry about you, Danno."

"That's why I do everything I can to be safe."

"And you have Uncle Steve." Grace nodded, not at all fazed by their conversation. If anything she was eager to have it.

He was so proud of his daughter. "Right –and he has me."

Danny wanted to tell her he worried too, but he didn't want to scare his daughter. So instead he came up with something else. A little corny but he was in that kind of mood.

"And this is why I treasure every moment with you, Monkey."

Grace smiled. "I'm glad you feel better, Danno."

"Me too, Monkey. Me too." Danny pulled his daughter into a hug. He reached for Steve again. "You. Get over here."


	21. Chapter 21

"I haven't seen you for 36 hours, you goof." Danny grinned at the front door. "You'd think it's been a year or something. I'd say you're almost giddy."

"Are you gonna let me in or what, Danny?"

It had just started to rain and Steve was getting wet.

"Yea, sure. Give me sec to get out of the way." He leaned on his cane and shuffled backwards a few feet.

Steve let Danny do the hugging. He was afraid he'd hurt him, so he just stood there, arms barely around his best friend.

"What are we doing here?" Danny shook his head with a chuckle. "Dancing?"

"Didn't want to hurt you, buddy."

"Come on, you're not gonna hurt me, babe. I've got so many layers of padding thanks to Grace's enthusiastic wrap job."

"You let her?" Steve backed away, studying Danny.

"Yea, she was curious. She wanted to see what it looks like now." He shrugged, making very light of the topic. "It's a way she can help."

Steve got it, but was still surprised Danny let his daughter see him so vulnerable. In spite of what they'd all shared. He continued to be impressed with the change in his friend.

He knew the courage it took for Danny to let Grace ask her questions. And for him to answer them. He hadn't run from the situation. There was no hiding anything from his daughter.

Danny caught the faraway look in Steve's eyes. "Hey, you in there?"

He could imagine what Steve was thinking. Any mention of Grace lately and he could tell you what both of them were thinking.

When Danny found out the extent of what his daughter had seen that day in the hallway outside the trauma bay, something had changed. As much as he always wanted to gloss over the job he'd chosen, he knew now that he couldn't live that fantasy forever. _Grace knew_.

And he still worried about her. Knowing how terrified she must have been. They would all begin therapy in the coming days. Rachel wanting to be involved as well.

His comfort was his best friend. Steve had been there, and he continued to be a welcome thorn in the detective's side. Danny grinned at the goofball in front of him, waiting patiently for Steve to untangle himself from his thoughts.

"I just, Danny, I-" Steve fumbled his words.

Danny held up his hand. "Before you completely mangle the English language, please let me stop you. I told you I don't want to go there anymore. I'm okay. I survived. I'm actually feeling pretty good. And Grace is doing better, Steve."

"Maybe I need to go there. Ever think of that? This isn't just about you. I was there. I could keep it together. Hell, I almost dropped her, Danny. I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to her." Steve paused if only to catch his breath. "I didn't do anything to stop the guy, Danny. I couldn't. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Danny closed his eyes. "I know, Steve. I know. Thing is, you didn't drop her. You held on and kept her safe for me. You've been taking such good care of her lately. And you did stop the guy. He only shot me. It could have been worse." He realized Steve was crying. "Come on, don't do that. Sympathetic crier here."

"Since when?" Steve flicked away his tears.

Danny grinned. "Since you. Come on. Give me a hug."

"I blame it on your meds."

"You blame _your _crying on _my _meds?" Danny laughed and held out his arms. "Come here, babe."

This time, Steve squeezed with a little more enthusiasm and Danny caught himself before he yelped in pain.

"Sorry, Danny." Steve released his partner, looking him up and down. "Sure you're alright?"

"It's okay, Steve. I asked for it. I uh-" He decided to change the subject. "Grace told me she wants to go camping."

Steve knew it was coming. Grace had been plotting this camping trip for the last week. The very idea of it gave him pause. He wasn't sure any of them were ready to go back out on that trail or anywhere even close. Yet Danny's brave little daughter wanted to push ahead. She made it a point to tell Steve it would be a good thing for all of them to put it behind them. To do the thing they feared.

She'd overheard her dad talking to someone on the phone. And that had been his advice.

Steve realized it was him and her father she'd heard. He smiled. In a roundabout way, Danny had influenced Grace. Helping her to feel better. To let go and move on.

Even if he wasn't quite ready to do so himself.

He'd been talking to Steve about going back to work. About facing the fear that he wasn't ready – even for desk duty. Despite all his bravado about not needing the cane as much and having less pain. His declaration that he was over it. _Fine. Perfect. Better. Unchanged._

All of it lies.

Good lies meant to bolster his courage.

And Steve understood. He really did. But he also knew it was time to push his friend to move on. He just had to do it carefully.

Hell, he didn't know if he was ready and he'd been back for three weeks.

"Yea, she told me yesterday when I picked her up from school." Steve had slipped into his role as surrogate father with ease. He'd stepped in numerous times in the last few weeks when Danny wasn't able. Taking her to tennis lessons, driving Grace to and from school and dropping her off at Danny's was just part of it.

Danny smiled. He liked that Steve and Grace were spending more time together. It took some of the pressure away from him as he worked to get back on active duty.

"Physical therapy has been killing me this week. I don't know if I'm ready for any long walks just yet, Steve."

"Don't worry, Danny. You will be." Steve knew the physical aspect was only part of it. His best friend still struggled what had happened on that beautiful day. _They all did_. "And Grace and I will be here when you're ready."

_**One more even fluffier chapter to go... **_


	22. Chapter 22

Flames flickered as Steve added a few more pieces of wood. The evening was cool and smelled of rain. He didn't mention this to Danny who sat a few feet away, eyes closed. A small lantern glowed inside the cute little pink tent set up just beyond the ring of light and shadows thrown by the fire. _Grace._

This was the makeup date for their rudely interrupted hike. Except it was more of a sleep over than a camping trip. Months had passed but the scars were still fresh, wounds fragile.

He backed away from the fire, moving a little closer to Danny. Beer bottles clinked at his heels. _Their first real toast since the accident_. That's what Danny was calling it now. An accident of fate.

Steve couldn't look at Danny when he flashed back to that hike. After all those many weeks, his emotions were still so raw. His partner had few memories of those terrible three days. Days when his life hung in the balance and he swore he was chased by zombies. Steve had the whole thing burned into his brain by the acid of fear.

He'd almost lost his best friend. _Forever._

And he was no stranger to loss. But this one hit too close to his heart.

The breeze whispered through the trees and the fire flared just a bit. Tongues of flame reaching over the stone ring, reminding the Seal to pay attention, to _not_ get stuck in the past. Their evening together had been perfect, uneventful. There was no use in drifting backwards. The here and now was all he needed.

This camp out had been Grace's idea. She wanted the three of them to get together. _Have a do over_. Danny couldn't say no and Uncle Steve had been in on the plan from the beginning.

Danny groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He still had some general discomfort from his gunshot wound. Normal under the circumstances, and no doubt made more sensitive tonight with the approaching showers. He'd finally been able to ditch the cane, though Steve knew his friend was giving in to vanity and stubbornness rather actually being completely ready.

"Are we really sleeping out here?" Danny ran a hand through his hair, yawning.

Steve couldn't hide his amusement. "I am. And Gracie. She's already out."

"I can't believe she's asleep after all the marshmallows she ate."

"I know. Wasn't that fun?" The light reflected the mischief in his eyes.

"My daughter on a sugar high? Encouraged by my best friend?" Danny couldn't help but smile. "You two are the worst. You know that, don't you?"

"You love me. Admit it."

Laughing, Danny straightened himself, trying to stretch. "Don't press your luck, Steven."

"Why don't you sack out in my bed?"

He looked at his friend like he had two heads. Steve was undeterred.

"I'll stay out here and watch Grace. My bed's the only one that's made, so take it."

Danny considered the idea in spite of himself.

"You'll be in a world of hurt if you sleep much longer in that god awful camping chair, Danny." Steve expected an argument.

"You're right." Danny shrugged.

Steve was still caught off guard by how easily his partner gave in to him these days. He worried at first, blaming Danny's injury, but he was beginning to believe his friend had simply changed. "Seriously? It's that easy?"

"No, but yea. For tonight. My gut is aching. I just want to lie down." Danny closed his eyes and exhaled loudly.

Steve knelt close to Danny's chair. "You okay?"

"Stop looking at me like that every time I-" A look from Steve stopped Danny mid sentence. He shook his head before continuing. "Babe, you know your _I saw you die_ card expires soon, right?"

"Never gonna be funny, man."

Danny crossed his arms, feigning frustration. "Now you know how I feel."

"What ever." Steve rolled his eyes. A gesture lost in the flickering light. "Go to bed, Danno."

He made sure he exaggerated his friend's nickname.

Danny couldn't help himself. "Aren't you gonna tuck me in?"

"You want me to carry you upstairs, too?" Hands on his hips, Steve laughed.

"I might take you up on that offer, babe. You know I can barely make it up those steps."

/././

Something woke him, and for a few seconds, his heart raced. Danny didn't know where he was. His hand went to his hip and then under the pillow, searching for a weapon. He bumped into something warm and solid beside him.

_Steve._

"Why are you in bed with me?" Danny rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "Who's watching Grace?"

Steve pulled on the comforter. It cracked him up that his best friend was a cover hog. "She's in Mary's room, Danny. It rained on us."

A perfectly logical explanation for two o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, okay." Danny yawned, closing his eyes. He was too tired to care about anything except going back to sleep.

Mumbling, Steve rolled away from his friend. "Gracie's fine, Danny."

Eventually they both dozed off. When Danny woke up again hours later, he was in the middle of the bed, closer to Steve. They were face to face. He watched his partner for a few minutes. It wasn't often he saw him this way. Vulnerable, peaceful.

And there was something else that tugged at his heart a little more. Grace was plastered against his back. He'd know her little warm body anywhere. Stirring, she snuggled against her dad.

Steve opened his eyes and smiled at his best friend.

"Go back to sleep, Danno. Stop watching me. You're creepin me out."

"Okay babe, what ever you say."

/././

_**Thank you all for reading and commenting. **_

_**Until next time... **_


End file.
